


In The Deepest Depths Of You And Me

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-10
Updated: 2008-06-10
Packaged: 2019-02-02 01:16:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Daniel is back from Hondurus but the fight for his life goes on.





	In The Deepest Depths Of You And Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Set straight after Evolution Part 2.

Title: In The Deepest Depths Of You And Me  
Author: Ann-Marie Ridley  
Spoilers:   
Category: H/C/ Humour/tag  
Summary: Tag for Evolution.  
Daniel is home but his fight for life is not over.  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Just playing. Will put back:)  
Warnings: SLASH

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

IN THE DEEPEST DEPTHS OF YOU AND ME

 

"Hey"

Daniel lent on the doorframe of Jack's office watching his partner who was engrossed in the small pile of files in front of him, the backlog of missions that had grown over the months. He knew this was the part of the job Jack hated the most. Being confined to a window less office was like caging a bird. Daniel could visibly see the boredom etched on Jack's face, his whole body language screamed it, the head slouching in one hand, the tapping of the pen on the table and the tell tale doodling in the margins of the reports.

"Having fun?" 

Jack slowly turned his head in the direction of the door and grinned sarcastically.

"Yupsureyabetch" he replied rolling his eyes. 

Daniel smiled to him self, shifted his weight onto his crutches and straightened up, wincing at the dull pain in his leg. It had been 10 days since his return from Honduras, since Jack turned up like a shinning knight and rescued the sorry 'damsel'. A couple of days in Janet's clutches to remove the bullet from the back of his leg, a couple of days at home, eating the right stuff and being totally pampered and mother henned to death by Jack he was now back at work, trying to figure out the 'fountain of youth' device that was shipped back from Nicaragua with him. It was being far more arduous than he thought. Sam was on sick leave having returned from Tartarus more than a bit bruised and beaten. She really had needed to spend some quality time with her father and with SG1 on stand down until all injuries were healed she had jumped at the chance off a road trip with Jacob and Teal'c was off world visiting Bra'tac to see if they could come up with more information about the super soldiers. Daniel and Dr Lee had been working non stop but they really needed Sam's astrophysics' knowledge to help with fathoming how the device worked and there was no way in hell they were going to actually 'switch' the thing one - Daniel had had a front row view of the power of the box and was not going there - so they had spent hours trying to figure out the markings with little success. He had finally given up when his head started to pound and the writings were nothing but a blur to his tired eyes.

"Are you nearly ready to go home" Daniel asked quietly, he did not want to rush or worry Jack but he was so tired.

Jack stretched, looked at his watch and sighed. 

"Couple of hours yet buddy. I gotta get these final reports on Hammond's desk pronto. Sorry."

He smiled in apology.

Daniel understood but it did not alter the fact that he really needed to get horizontal and soon. Sleeping on the couch in his office was a no no. It was uncomfortable enough when he was not injured but to spread out with all his aches and strains he knew there was no way he would get any proper rest at all. He needed his bed and he needed a Jack O'Neill special body massage.

He knew his lover's opinion on his state of health, Jack had argued about him coming back to work so soon, that it took more than a few days to get over the amount of abuse his body had taken, Janet was a bit sceptical but Daniel's numbers were in the normal rage. She had warned that he would tire easily, dehydration and slight infection would do that but he had been fever free for 5 days now and other than the lingering exhaustion he felt if he over did it, things were getting back to normal, if a bit slowly for Daniel's liking. Today the headache had been bothersome but a short nap and a couple of Tylenol would knock that into touch. He needed to carry on studying the device, his team needed him to help and above that - the universe carried on, their jobs carried on. Reports needed filling and artefacts needed cataloguing. Life went on.

"Oh" Daniel sighed and lent his aching head against the light switch.

"I'm bushed," he admitted he could not hide his exhaustion any longer.

"You sure you shouldn't be in The Jackson bed in doc's infirmary" Jacks concern came over loud and clear in his voice.

Daniel slowly smiled and shook his head.

"Janet said this was normal, just rest." He shrugged his shoulders.  
"How about I get an airman to drive you home. Take your medication, have a nap. I'll square it away with Hammond."

Daniel sighed and nodded his head, finally admitting defeat. 

"I'll finish up as quick as I can Danny and pick up dinner on my way home. Okay?" 

"Won't be long. Promise." He told him.

"Kay" Daniel surrendered.  
xoxoxox

Daniel had phoned to say that he arrived and was off to bed. Jack still worried about the younger man. His experience in the hands of Rapheal and his gang would have been tough on even the hardened solider but Daniel was not military, he had not had the training, sure over the years Jack had made damn sure the Daniel was equipped with the necessary skills to keep himself alive. Torture was a different matter. Torture in their own 'back yard' - here, on earth and abandoned by the military was not acceptable in Jack's book.

Daniel had done an amazing job just keeping him and Lee safe and relatively in one piece, Jack had 'someone' to save but the guilt he felt letting the two scientists go in alone in the first place was eating away at him. First rule of military - 'Watch each others sixes' - who watched Daniel's six? That should have been his job and no one else's, that error was firmly planted at his feet and was he was reminded off that fact each night, each night when Daniel's subconciousness plunged him into terrible nightmares. The horrors that he had managed to block out in his waking hours would return full fold. It wasn't any wonder the archaeologist was so exhausted but he pushed himself onwards, loosing himself in his work so he did not have to face truth. Janet wanted him to see Mackenzie, they had had the conversation. Daniel had said he was coping, was dealing. Jack was not going to push. They had pushed before and were lucky to get him back. Jack was just going to have to be there, watching, waiting, ready to pick up the pieces if Daniel fell apart. He knew that keeping himself busy was Daniel's way of coping at the moment and as long as he rested as much as possible then that was fine. They would deal later.

"Can I come in Jack?"

Jack put is pen down, smiled at George Hammond and offered him a chair.

"Sure Sir. What's up?" He asked when he noticed the look of concern on his C/O's face.

"I hear Dr Jackson has gone home, is everything alright? I'm worried he is pushing himself too much."

Jack shut the file he was working on and sat back with a sigh.

"You and me both sir but you know what he is like." 

"I do son and that's what's worrying me. Have you been able to get him to open up at all?"

"Oh - don't need to get him to open up sir, his calling out in his sleep let's me know how he is dealing I can assure you."

Jack lent back in his chair.

"He was just tired out sir. At least he had the sense to admit to that today; to me that is a step in the right direction. He knew when to quit"

George Hammond eyed his right hand man, noticing the black circles and haggard features.

"You don't look too good yourself. Why don't you make tracks? Go look after our boy?"

Jack scrubbed at his tired eyes and stared at the still large pile of files in front off him.

"Just gotta fini..." he started.

"The reports will still be here tomorrow."

"I know but..."

"Take them home with you, work on them in at your own pace while keeping en eye on Daniel. You will only sit here and worry and that wont get the reports done any quicker. You could email through to me. Take a couple of days, both of you. There are enough people around to save the world in your absence. Let someone else take the slack."

Jack nodded in agreement.

"Cant see Daniel going for that though sir, he is submerged in that damn device thingy."

George smiled.

"Well, I'm gonna pull the plug on that until Major Carter is back, Dr Jackson and Dr Lee are just going round in circles, they are both exhausted and that is effecting their performance. Dr Lee went home a couple of hours ago and I suggest you get yourself home now, good night sleep, quiet day, come back recharged. I could make it an order."

"No need for that sir" Jack interrupted. "I sure as hell not gonna look a gift horse in the mouth."

George stood and made his way to the door.

"Good" he said with a smile. "Then my work here is done, see you in a couple of days. Anything you need let us know."

"Yes sir, thank you sir"

xoxoxox

 

"Danny?" Jack sat on the edge of the bed not really wanting to wake the slumbering man but knew if he did not join the land of the living now he would not sleep tonight. He pushed Daniel's fringe off his forehead, gauging his temperature at the same time, slightly warm. He could not tell if he was 'sleep' warm or his low-grade fever had returned.

Daniel stirred and swatted at Jack's hand.

"I'm sleep," he mumbled.

It had taken him quite a while to finally drop off, his headache had taken a long time to lesson and his aching limbs had prevented sleep. He had put it down to lingering exhaustion and dehydration so had taken double dose Tylenol and drank a large bottle of water and willed himself to rest.

"I know buddy but ya gotta get up and eat, got ya favourite, went to Chang's Emporium."

Daniel turned on his back and bit back a moan as his leg ached at the motion.

"You all right" Jack asked with concern.

"Yea, just a bit stiff and sore."

Stiff, sore, headachy and slightly nauseous at the thought of food.

"Wanna eat in bed?" Jack asked as he helped him sit up, passed him his glasses as Daniel squinted at him in the dusky evening light.

"Not sure I wanna eat at all" Daniel admitted, the nap had not made him feel any better, in fact he was feeling pretty lousy. Maybe it had been a mistake to have a sleep he thought with a sigh as he lent his head back on the headboard.

"You sure you're okay?" Jack asked, his hand going to Daniel's forehead again. "You feel like you are running a fever Danny."

Daniel knew the signs of the returning fever.

"Yea. I'm fine" He assured his worried partner. "Just over did it again today" he said with a shy smile. "Janet warned that this might happen." 

"Umm" Jack ruffled Daniel's hair "Let me go get the thermometer. If your temp is over 101 I'm gonna press speed dial number 1 on the phone and get the Doc's advise, on the caring and nursing of one Dr Daniel Jackson's guide for the recovery of injuries sustained in the back of no where. Don't you go anywhere" he abolished with a smile. "I'll be back, maybe a bowl of Chungs sweet corn soup will settle your stomach - kay?"

"Kay."

xoxoxox

Jack stared at the computer screen in front of him, trying to make sense of his report. 

His mind was miles away. 

He had spent the previous evening one eye on the hockey and one on Daniel who, after forcing down the soup had then slept restlessly, tossing and turning, his temperature just below 100. Not high enough to worry Janet about but enough to make Daniel's sleep uncomfortable. Jack had nodded off shortly after but was woken at 1am by the sound of the sick man vomiting. Once he had made sure that Daniel had taken some more Tylenol, drank some water and they had argued about contacting Janet or not, both men returned to restless sleep. Jack had been on high alert to any future distress but Daniel slept on.

Jack looked at his watch, it was now gone 11am and Daniel still slept. He had checked on him several times and was happy that his condition had not worsened. Maybe the soup had upset him; he had seemed reluctant to eat. Maybe Jack should not have insisted?

Daniel was notorious about playing down any injury or illness. Jack sighed in frustration, walked into the kitchen and poured himself another cup of coffee - Daniels favourite Columbian brand - he had hoped the smell of it filtering would have enticed his lover to get up - it usually did the trick, but not today. That in itself told Jack that Daniel must feel unwell.

"Damn it!" He hissed as he picked up the phone. He needed to check things with Janet. His spidery senses were alert. Things were not right.

"Hi, Colonel O'Neill here - patch me through to the Infirmary."

He stirred his coffee as he listened to Bach's Air on a G String; he hummed along waiting for the phone to be picked up.

"Colonel?" 

Jack was relieved to hear Janet's voice. Not that any of the Doctors at the base knew their stuff it was just that he trusted Janet above all others with the care of his team.

"Hey Doc"

"Problem?"

"Daniel."

"Okay - shoot - what's up?"

"He's off."

"He's recovering."

"Yea - I know that but..."

"He went through an awful ordeal, his body went through an awful shock, it's gonna take time."

"He's still sleeping."

"And?"

"He never sleeps in late."   
"He's tired, he's pushed himself and his body has said enough is enough."

"He had a temperature last night."

"All normal, as I said, as long as it does not go over 101 it is acceptable." 

"He left work early with a headache."

"Understandable Sir."

"He vomited."

"Much?"

"All his soup pretty much."

Janet sighed, she knew the Colonel was worried but there was not much she could do. Daniel needed to rest, eat sensibly and rest. He had had a torrid time and 'bouncing back' was not going to be easy.

"I know you are concerned sir, I examined Daniel a couple of days ago - he was totally exhausted - let him sleep. As I said, bring him in if his temperature goes over 101 or the vomiting continues. It could be something he picked up here, there is an awful stomach virus going around the base, half my staff are off with it. Make sure he rests and at least drinks. If you are still not happy after he wakes up give me a ring. I want you to rest up as much as you can as well - jet lag and stress are not a good combination."

Jack scrubbed his hands through his hair.

"Okay, fine. Thanks Doc."

"No problem, let me know if he does not pick up and I will re evaluate him okay?"

"Thanks. I just worry you know..."

"I know, its hard not to - we have only just got him back."

"Yea..."

"I am just a phone call away."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Jack put the phone down, picked his coffee up, made his way back to the computer and carried on with his reports.

xoxoxox

Daniel woke with a sigh of frustration. Peering at the clock beside the bed he was amazed that it was past midday! Still tired after a restless night full of bad dreams. The headache and nausea had prevented him achieving deep sleep, he had tried to keep as still as possible, Jack was exhausted - he needed to sleep. He was half awake when Jack got up and showered first thing, and had listened to the normal sounds of the morning, the running shower, the clinking of cups the news on the radio, but the smell of the coffee had turned his stomach and he had needed all his will power to persuade it not to empty it's self all over the bed. He had lain there for an hour, not trusting him self to get up, knowing that the awful feeling of nausea would be hard to hide. He had drifted back to sleep. 

The sound of the pone and Jacks' quiet talking had woken him, still not feeling much better, the fullness of his bladder forcing him back into the land of the living.

Stumbling out of bed and he made his way to the bathroom on wobbly legs, head still pounding. He was extremely unsteady on his feet. A wave of nausea hit him from nowhere and he launched desperately at the toilet, his stomach painfully expelled its contents. Collapsing with a groan beside the bath he contemplated just closing his eyes and staying there. He took deep breaths. When he was sure his stomach had settled he clawed his way up on to his feet once again, leaning his head on the wall behind the toilet to steady himself, he emptied his bladder, gargled with mouth wash and practically crawled back to the bed room, his body screaming to sleep again, he was so tired. Rubbing his abdomen under his T-shirt at the dull aching pain in the centre of his stomach he sat on the edge of the bed with a moan. He grabbed the extra blanket off the bottom of the bed as he started shivering; wrapping it around his shoulders he rubbed at the goose bumps on his arms. God he was so cold. Head down he sat - in abject misery. Perhaps he was coming down with something? Just his luck, get over one thing and then be steam rollered with another. Looking longingly at his bed, he was in two minds. Half of him just wanted to just hide away and 'die' but he knew Jack was waiting for him to wake. It was obvious that Jack was worried - he was beginning to worry about himself. 

He knew he needed to get himself warmed up. Perhaps Jack had the fire going? The thought of curling up in front of a roaring fire forced himself back on his feet, he grabbed at the end of the mattress as a wave of dizziness washed over him, took a second and a deep breath as it passed and made his way into the living room. 

"Ah sleeping beauty awakes." Jack greeted him not looking up from his computer.

"Coffee is in the pot if ya want some, your favourite, the stuff with the boat on. Made it myself!"

Daniel grinned and gingerly lowered his aching body on the coach. He could not stop the quiet moan escaping as he lent back. The pains in his back, leg and stomach reminded him that he was still recovering.

The sound of Jack's typing stopped, Daniel closed his eyes. Busted. He felt the dip in the sofa as Jack sat next to him and felt the coolness of his partner's hand on his fore head. He slowly turned his head to look into Jack's worried brown eyes.

"Hey" he greeted with a sad smile.

"Hey yourself" Jack cupped his cheek in his hand and Daniel turned his head and kissed the palm. 

"Not feeling any better?" Jack asked as Daniel closed is eyes and let his head fall onto Jack's shoulder.

"Nope, not much" he admitted, pulling his legs up on the sofa in an attempt to preserve heat and also to smother the pain in his stomach. He could actually 'feel' Jack sigh.

"Need anything?"

Daniel inched closer to Jacks warm body, pulling the comforter up over his ears. God he was so cold.

"Another blanket, bucket of Tylenol, bucket to puke in, roaring fire." He shivered. Jack pulled him closer.

"Think we could add a thermometer, water and a call to Janet to that list Danny." Jack added, kissing the top of Daniel's head resting his head on the sick man's when Daniel could only nod in response.

Daniel was disappointed when he felt Jack get up. He missed the warmth immediately. He allowed himself to be tucked it again and was extremely grateful for the extra blanket that was added to his shivering body. Curling into himself he began to drift...

xoxoxox

Jack spent the afternoon Daniel watching, filling in forms and generally worrying. Daniel had slept on and off all afternoon, his headache a constant companion. Daniel was quiet and still and Daniel was never quiet and still. Yup Jack was worried.

As the sun dipped below the horizon Jack switched his computer off and pulled the blinds shut, offering a pray of thanks when he saw Janet's car draw into the drive.

"Hey Doc. " He greeted her with a smile and fought back the urge to hug her.

"Colonel."

She looked exhausted.

"You okay?" He asked, taking her coat and hanging in the hall.

"I'm fine" she assured him, wiping her shoes on the mat. "Long day, gonna be a longer night."

"Oh?"

"Dr Gregory called in sick as well so I dashed home to make sure Cassie had not burnt the house down, quick nap, shower and supper and I'm on my way back for the night shift."

"The virus?"

"Yup the virus. Thought I'd pop in and see how Daniel is doing on my way back, check his leg, make sure it is not infected."

Jack smiled; he knew Janet would have been worrying as much as he had. He was really pleased to see her.

"I'll have a coffee while I'm here" she said following him into the kitchen. Jack saluted her with a grin as he reached for two mugs.

"How is he?" Janet asked with concern.

Jack filled the kettle and switched it on.

"Not good" he admitted as he spooned the instant granules into the mugs.

"Killer headache, sleeping, not eating, not talking - just miserable and 'off'." 

"Where is he?" She interrupted, patting his arm in sympathy.

"In the lounge, on the sofa, under a mound of blankets." He told her, crossing to the fridge for the milk.

"Go. I'll bring the coffee in in a mo"

xoxoxox

"Daniel? Can you wake up a bit for me?"

Janet lent on the floor next to the couch and gently shook the sleeping man's shoulder. Daniel curled into himself with a shiver. Janet gauged his temperature with the back of her hand and sighed when she registered the heat.

"Here Doc."

Jack placed the hot cup of coffee on the table next to the couch and Janet nodded her thanks with a sad smile.

She rocked back on her heals reached for the coffee and took a sip before turning back to try and wake Daniel. She brushed her fingers through his hair.

"Come on Daniel. I need you to wake up."

Daniel mumbled in his sleep and batted her hand away. 

"Come on Danny - it's not nice to sleep when ya got visitors" Jack ruffled his hair and smiled when he saw two sleepy blue eyes staring at him.

"Wha." Daniel knuckled his eyes.

"Doc's come to see how you're doing."

"What?" Daniel blinked. "Oh"

He slowly winched himself upright with a moan and lent his head back on the back of the sofa and shut his eyes again. Janet sat beside him, picked up his wrist and took his pulse, slightly raised but that was not surprising as he was running a fever.

"Hey Daniel."

"Hey Janet."

She smiled as he opened his eyes and rolled his head to face her.

"You with me now?"

"Think so" he replied licking his lips.

"Colonel? Could you fetch us a glass of water while I have a look at Daniel?"

"Sure no problem" Jack stood up, ruffled Daniels hair once more and went back to the kitchen.

Janet lent her hand on Daniels thigh and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"What's going on? Jack phoned to say your not feeling to great, headache, and 'off' to coin his phrase"

Daniel begrudgingly nodded.

"Pretty much sums it up," he admitted.

"And?" Janet pushed. Daniel shut his eyes again.

"Um..." he continued.

"Dizzy. Nauseous, stomach cramps Um... Cold, achy, Tired, really tired" he rubbed at his forehead.

Janet fiddled in her medical bag and retrieved her thermometer.

"Let's see what you're cooking at and then I'll have a look at that leg of yours."

Daniel sat still as they both waited for the beep of the thermometer.

"You are cooking at a... pretty high 101 Dr Jackson." Janet reported with a pinched smile.

"Do you think you could roll onto your stomach so I can take a look see at that leg of yours?" She asked, helping him as he struggled with the blankets and duvets he had been cocooned in. With her help he managed to re position himself with a groan, a groan that turned into a sob as he lent his head onto his arms and straightened his leg.  
Janet carefully pulled the gauze back on his healing wound and palpated around the site.

"This looks good Daniel, no tenderness?"

Daniel shook his head, though he admitted to a dull ache.

"Well. No sign of infection there young man." She informed him after covering up the wound and helping back onto his back. Daniel immediately covered his eyes with one arm while the other went round his stomach, his legs bending as he obviously tried to smoother another stomach cramp.

"Stomach bothering you?" Janet asked easing his legs down. Daniel nodded. Janet felt his abdomen, noting some guarding, not to bad but obviously causing Daniel discomfort. He started shivering again as the cool air hit his exposed skin. Janet pulled his T-shirt back down and covered him up again, patting his arm in sympathy.

"Here you go Doc" Jack passed Janet the glass of water and sat on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Come on Daniel. Lets get you sitting up so you can drink and take some medication"

Jack immediately helped Janet lever the sick man into a sitting position and steadied Daniel's shaking hands as he reached for the water.

"Small sips" Janet advised "Don't want this coming straight back now do we" she smiled and Daniel, reluctantly smiled back.

"Well Doc?" Jack asked, watching Daniel take he offered pill and slowly drink some water. Janet started putting her implements away and wrote Daniel's vitals down on the pad of paper she kept in her bag.

She clicked her pen shut and eyed her patient.

"Sorry Daniel but it looks like you picked up that stomach virus doing the rounds in the base," she told him, accepting the half empty cup back, watching with a sad smile   
as Daniel turned on his side and pulled the covers with him as the cold water started the shivering again. She turned to Jack as Daniel shut his eyes once again.

" His exhaustion will have exacerbated the illness Jack." She continued.

" You need to make sure he is hydrated and keep his temp down. It's a 48 hour thing so he's gonna be pretty miserable and poorly for a couple of days. As it is a virus there is nothing much I can do for him. I'll leave you some rehydrate sachets, try and get him to drink them as much as possible, Tylenol four hourly for the fever and don't push food on him, although if he is hungry make sure he start's out bland, broth and water biscuits until his stomach can handle more. Call me again if he cant keep water down but a part from that let him sleep and rest."

Jack sighed in frustration.

"Sure, no problem. Thanks."

Janet smoothed Daniels covers again and let her hand linger on the sleeping man's shoulders. She wasn't happy; he seamed pretty much out of it, she reached for her bag again and pulled out a sterile needle and syringe. After locating Daniels arm under the pile of covers she swabbed his fore arm and drew a vial of blood. Writing Daniel's name on the vial she placed it in her bag and snapped it shut.

Swigging the last bit of coffee down she made her way to the door, handed the empty cup back to Jack and put her coat on.

"I'll have the lab analyse his blood, make sure we are not missing anything nasty. You back at work in the morning?"

Jack nodded.

"Scheduled to be yup."

"Daniel isn't going to be up to it" she stated the obvious.

"Yea, I know. I'll call him in sick."

Janet smiled.

"Keep an eye, any problems give a call to the infirmary, I will be there."

"Don't work too hard."

"And you, you wash your hands. The last thing I need is a angsty, vomiting Colonel!"

"Will do and thanks again Doc" Jack gave her a peck on the cheek and grinned as Janet turned bright red.

"I'll see myself out" she picked up her bag and rubbed Jacks arm.

"Any problems..."

"Yea, I know."

Xoxoxox

"Morning Sir" Sam poked her head around Jack's door and flashed him a radiant smile.

"Hey Carter" he greeted, clicking his pen shut. He had been staring at the same files again on and off all morning he was glad to see his second in command, he could do with a break and some light relief, catch up on stuff...

"Good trip?"

"Yes sir - wonderful."

"Good, good. You look rested" Her arm was still in a sling and her face still bore the bruises but her look of total exhaustion had disappeared.

"Yea - feeling good, unlike Daniel so I hear."

The grape vine worked fast at Cheyenne Mountain; mind you SG1 was such a tight family unit not much went under the radar.

"Yea - nasty tummy virus" Jack admitted with a shrug.

"Lots of vomit and other bodily stuff..."

"Okay, okay - way too much info" Sam held her hand up in surrender.

"He still at home?"

"Yea, called in a sickie this morning, kinda struggled to get out of bed to dash to the bathroom let alone get dressed. Best place for him. Don't want him sharing his bugs more than necessary."

"Hear Doc's snowed under - poor thing."

"Think the General was calling in some re enforcements, last thing I heard only Doc and Nurse Griffin were the only ones still standing" Jack informed her, offering her a chair.

"Cant stop sir - sorry" she added when his face dropped.

"Meeting Teal'c in my lab in 5 - he has further Intel on the super soldiers, I think Brayta'c is coming back with him - meet up for lunch in an hour?" She asked with a grin.

Jack huffed. He felt so left out, what with Daniel being no company at the moment and having missed out on the mission with the others due to saving his partners ass, he was not up to speed with the developments. He was not used to SG1 being separated, his right arm seamed to be missing. He looked at his watch - 12pm. He had time to finish up, put a call through to Daniel, and see how he was doing. He had left him a sleep this morning after what was another long night of two - ing and fro - ing to the bathroom for the younger man, the vomiting slowing but the diarrhoea still had a firm grip and no amount of Imodium would stop it. He had woken up enough to accept a drink of Rehydrate and Tylenol and thank Jack when he placed a bucket, bowl of clean water, medication, a bottle of iced water, a wash kit, his mobile phone and the house phone by his bed. Jack had given him orders to stay in bed and phone if there was any problems. Yup one hour was doable, Jack thought looking at the last file.

"Okay Carter, you, me T man, Brat'ac - it's a date, one hour in the comissionary. Hope the meat loaf is on the menu" he said with a smirk.

"Don't work too hard sir" Sam giggled.

"You too Major" Jack called after her as she saluted and left his office with a spring in her step, obviously delighted to be back at work.

Jack shook his head, smiled, picked up his pen and started doodling again. 

 

xoxoxoxox

Daniel felt awful.

He lay, bunched up on his side, half in half out of bed, vomiting into the bucket Jack had left. He had managed to doze on and off after Jack left and even had forced down the awful Rehydrate, the soapy taste had made him gag but he knew he needed to replenish fluids lost over the last 24 hours. The retching exasperated the near migraine pain in his head and he moaned as he spat the bitter tasting bile into the bucket as his stomach calmed once more. He lay panting and shivering as chills racked his body. He was so unbelievably cold. He reached for the bottle of water to swill his mouth, his hands shaking as he struggled with the top. Leaning on his elbows he took small sips, the mere effort of trying to stay partially upright was exhausting and he flopped back on the bed after literally throwing the bottle back on to the table. Curling into a ball once more he sobbed into the pillow. He felt truly wretched. Cold, so very cold. Pain splintered through his head, squeezing his eyes tightly shut he pulled the duvet over his head to stop the light lazering his eyes. The awful ache in his back soon had him shifting positions. There just could not get comfortable, every move hurt. 

His abdomen was on fire. Sore from vomiting and diarrhoea. Excruciating pain made him pant in agony. The last time he felt this much pain. This ill, was when his appendix burst. It had crossed his mind that his appendix must have grown back and come back to haunt him once again.

"Ah.... Ggggd" he groaned into his pillow again as another cramp tore at his intestines. He literally tumbled out of bed and crawled to the bathroom, levering himself up on the doorframe he stood and swayed as the whole room looped the lop, the dizziness threatened to topple him. Shutting his eyes and breathing heavily through his discomfort he launched at the toilet, his arms wrapped tightly around his abdomen, he managed to position him self just in time as this bowel expelled God awful liquid, the dreadful smell triggered his nausea once more and he reached for the sink and violently vomited. 

He rested his fevered brow on the cool rim of the basin. He was covered in goose bumps and the shivering had started up in earnest once again. This was some bug!

He slumped forward grasping his stomach once again and gave in to the unrelenting diarrhoea, his head flopping from side to side in misery. He gagged and spat on the floor and kicked his soiled boxers out of sight as another cold wave of nausea ripped through him. 

Finally when the dreadful cramps subsided he tumbled off the toilet and laid his pounding head on the floor. He was limp, exhausted and unbelievably cold. He called out to Jack, he needed help, and he knew that - he was seriously going down hill fast. He needed Janet. He longed for his bed in the infirmary; he was desperate to sleep, to be put out of his misery. 

"Jjack? Jjanet? Pplease?" He pleaded, his teeth chattering. The phone was ringing. Thank God. He crawled back into the bedroom and tried with all his might to reach for the phone but he was so weak, holding his hand up was too much effort but he managed to snag the duvet off the bed, desperate to get warm. Rolling himself up in the covers he hid his head as the light through the blinds bored into his eyes again, curling up into a ball once more he held his pounding head in his hands, his bones shook as chills assailed his body and cramps bombarded his stomach. He cried out in agony as his bowels opened once more, he had no control; he was too exhausted to move or to care. The answer machine kicked in.

"Danny it's me. Guess you must be sleeping buddy I'll call back in a while. If you get this message give me a ring straight back - let me know how ya doing. Um, yea, Err, that's it. Just getting a bit worried. Love you."

"Jjjack" Daniel muttered into the duvet.

"Ppplease. Nnnneed you" he shivered.

Xoxoxoxox

Janet was so tired. A double shift is no fun at the best of times but with SG3 coming in hot at midnight with multiple injuries from a blast at a coal mind in PX5657, the night shift had been hectic. An urgent request for re enforcements at 2am had been ok'd with a skeleton staff of junior Doctors and nurses being drafted in from County General. Luckily no one had needed any surgical intervention, just setting of broken bones and suturing. She still had a couple of airman in the infirmary having re hydration therapy from the stomach virus but most of the earlier victims seamed to be rallying and getting back on their feet. She could have kissed Doc Warner when he made an appearance an hour go, still looking pale and shaky but insistent that he could manage the shift so Janet could go home and collapse. Sam had phoned and invited her to join the 'gang' for lunch but she had asked for a rain check. All she wanted was a hot bath and her own bed. She kicked off her work shoes and sighed with relief as she slipped on her sneakers ready for the drive home. Coat on, keys in hand she made for the door only to be nearly knocked flying as Dr Thomas, the senior lab technician sped into her office, breathless and sweating.

"Thank goodness" he puffed, hands on knees trying to catch his breath.

"Thank goodness I caught you Dr Fraiser. I think you need to take a look at Doctor Jackson's lab results STAT." He informed her holding out Daniels thick medical file. Janet flicked through with urgency until she came to the clinical record page.

"Oh my God..." she exclaimed as she mentally added the figures up.

"As soon as we saw the abnormalities in the red cell count I performed a thin blood film. We are looking at 25% count which means..."

"Malaria" Janet interrupted.

"P.Falciparum strain to be precise" Dr Thomas concluded. "His blood urea nitrogen level is low his creatinine level is high so we are looking at poor kidney function. He needs urgent treatment."

Janet nodded, reaching for the phone to put a call through to County Hospital.

"Thank you Doctor" she nodded, waiting for the call to be answered.

"This is Doctor Fraiser, SGC - Cheyenne Mountain. I want an emergency ambulance on stand by to be dispatched immediately to Colonel O'Neill's house. Patient is Dr Daniel Jackson with a confirmed case of P.Falciparum Malaria, condition of patient is unknown at the moment but emergency treatment will be needed on route back to Cheyenne Mountain. Further instructions will follow in, approximately 5 minutes ."

"Get an airman to locate Colonel O'Neill. I think he is in the comissionary - ask him to come immediately to my office. Oh and we need to get in touch with William Lee as soon as possible - we need him tested as a priority" she ordered the still breathless Doctor.

She immediately took her coat off and pulled out her medical encyclopaedia. She had nursed a case of P.Falciparum before but that was in her college days. She needed to get this right. In the pit of her stomach she knew that if the condition was not treated early enough it could be fatal. How one earth did she miss it - all the signs were there. Flicking through the pages she soon came to the infectious disease section, there were pages and pages of information. She needed a second set of eyes on this. Daniel would need ICU care and complicated drug regimes.

Picking up the phone she called Dawn. She knew her senior nurse had been a missionary in India and she would have come across many cases of the strain. She tapped her pen on the table and waited for Dawn to pick up.

"Come on, come on" she muttered and sighed in relief when she heard the nurse's soft Irish lilt.

"Dawn O'Leary."

"Dawn, I'm so sorry to disturb you at home. It's Janet Fraiser. We have an emergency here and I wondered if you could come in. I need your expertise on this one."

"Sure, what's happened Doc?"

"You know the blood's I had run on Dr Jackson?"

"Yes" Dawn remembered Janet coming back on shift, voicing her concerns that Dr Jackson was not doing too well and inform the staff that she was just going to drop off the vial for analysis prior to starting her shift. 

"Well it's just come back positive for Malaria."

"Oh my..."

"P. Falciparum strain."

"That's the..."

"I know - this is serious. I need your input."

"I'll leave straight away. Where is Dr Jackson?"

"Still at Colonel O'Neill's house - I have just ordered emergency paramedic's. They should be back at base in approximatley 50 minutes"

"On my way Ma'm."

"Thank you."

She put the phone down, scrubbed a hand through her hair and looked up to see Jack in the doorway, a shocked look on his face.

"Doc?"

Janet wiped her hand across her mouth and offered him a tight smile.

"You heard that?"

Jack nodded.

"Can you go with the ambulance sir - let the paramedic's in - Daniel will need you."

Jack continued to stare, opened mouthed.

"Can you do that for me sir?" She urged.

Jack slowly nodded.

"Daniel needs us to be strong and I need to know every detail if we are going to help him and give him the correct care."

Janet picked the phone up again.

"I'll get the ambulance to wait for you up top. Dave and Stu are on duty; I'll let them know you are coming along. Tell them to keep in touch by radio. I need to know Daniel's vitals as soon as possible." 

Jack nodded and hurried out.

xoxoxoxox

Twenty minutes later Janet and Dawn were huddled around the nurse's station in the ICU, books spread out in front of them.

"When was the last time you treated someone for this?" Janet asked as they studied the information.

"Oh, over 10 years ago now Dr Fraiser. I spent a gap year volunteering in the northeastern state of India. This strain was ripe over there, affecting mainly children or women. Many did not survive as resources were low and transportation between the poor areas and the medical centres in the cities was very primitive. Quinine was in short supply as demand out stripped the production. India is an extremely over populated country. In 1995 when I was over there there was a reported 2.9 million cases and, if my memory is correct, I think that over half of those were P.Falciparum. A lot of people died Janet."

There was a silence between the two women as both were lost in their own thoughts.

Janet coughed and straightened up.

"Well - that was then and this is now. A different time and place. We have every available treatment at hand, let's make sure we know what we are doing, check and double check everything." She looked at her watch. "We've got 30 minutes to become expert in this," she said with a smile.

xoxoxoxox

 

"Daniel?" Jack's call was frantic. He'd known things weren't right; he should have listened to his instincts, never left him alone; he should have busted heaven and earth to get over here when Daniel had not answered his call before lunch. 

The stench of vomit and other body fluid hit him as he slammed the bedroom door open.

"Daniel?" He called again. The bed was empty.

"He's not in the bathroom Sir" Stuart Grainger called. 

Jack nearly stood on the pile of blankets on the floor when he realised it was his partner. Falling on his knees he pulled back the covers to reveal the shaking, sweat soaked body.

"Guys. Quick in here" he shouted over his shoulder.

"Dddad"? Daniel peered at Jack, his eyes shining with fever. Teeth chattering as chills gript him. 

"Shh Danny, it's okay - it's me Jack" he told him, soothed him. He stared in alarm at the medic's as they rushed to Daniel's side.

"Move to one side sir" Dave Gower urged. "Let us do our jobs."

Jack staggered and sat on the bed, watching the activity unfolding before him. 

Stu looked at Jack and gave him a tight smile, as Dave began to take Daniel's vitals.

"We'll soon have him tucked up in the infirmary Sir" he assured him, turned to Dave and keyed the radio on his lapel.

"Are you there Doc? Over."

"Reading you loud and clear Stu. Proceed when ready - over."

"Stand by - over."

Dave crouched next to Daniel, riffling through his medical bag, always one eye on his patient. He placed a thermometer in the sick man's ear, waited for the bleep and nodded his readiness to his partner.

"Temp is 102.5" he reported and Stu gave Janet the vital information. Unfurling the BP cuffed he confirmed.

"100/60. Pulse is 140. Resps are 28." 

"Can you check membranes and his stomach for me?" Janet's voice came over loud and clear, Jack took comfort from that.

"Okay, let's see" Dave continued. "Positive for dry mucus membranes, mild jaundice, abdominal guarding" he informed Stu and the young paramedic informed Janet.

Jack heard Daniel groan as Dave palpated his abdomen.

"Splenomegaly and."

He watched in a dream like state as Dave took out the stethoscope and lifted Daniels T- shirt.

"Cackles in both lungs" 

Janet interrupted as Stuart reported that fact.

"Okay - guys - get the oxygen running - over." 

"Dddad?" He heard Daniel call again. "Dad, it's cccold." 

"Dr Jackson? It's going to be okay, we're taking you to the infirmary. Daniel? You with me?" Dave urged.

"Mmmum? TTold DDad...Ccold."

"Add confusion and disorientation to the vitals," he added. "Let's get ready to move him - Sir can you quickly pack him a bag while we get him into the ambulance?" He urged Jack.

"Any other instructions Doc - over" Stu asked.

"No guys - oxygen and fluids in the ambulance, just get him here as quickly as you can. Transport to ICU on arrival. I'll be waiting. Over and out."

Jack just sat and stared. Daniel looked awful. God he had suffered all alone. God. God, why oh why had he not checked earlier?

"Sir? Sir? Did you hear me?"

Dave's voice and touch finally registered. He swallowed, nodded and started stuffing toiletries and spare clothes in a kit bag while Daniel was loaded on a stretcher.

xoxoxoxox

"Right" Janet studied the list she and Dawn had made.

"Let's get going - their ETA is 20 minutes." 

Reading from their tick list she continued.

"We need IV fluid..."

"On the way from pharmacy along with Quinine Dihydrochloride 7mg and 30mg and IV fluid as per your instruction." The order had been put through as soon as they had calculated Daniel's body weight and height - all were on stand by.

"Good. Two Sphyg's, Two IV sets both micro and macro-drip, scalp vein, Medicut..."

"Check" Dawn confirmed checking the ICU cupboards.

"Syringes, needles, lancets and alcohol for blood drawing and finger prick for parasitemia follow up."

"All ready."

"Good, good. Blood bank has 4 litres crossed matched and portable X-ray is on its way. Resus and intubation kit's checked and dialysis machine ready. Any thing else?" She asked.

"Think we have it all Janet" Dawn gave her a comforting smile.

"Walk in the park" she reassured.

Janet smiled.

"Yup - walk in the park" she agreed. "He'll be fine"

"He's always 'fine.'" Dawn giggled shaking her head. Dr Jackson was notorious for being 'fine' - high on morphine, bones broken, fever through the roof - he would always say he was 'fine' and - in this case 'fine' would be fine - fine would be doable.

"Okay" Janet clipped the instructions on Daniel's newly started chart. "Let's go brief Dr Warner, Tom and Alice - we need to piggy back his care. Times a wasting," she stated, hanging the chart on the end of the empty bed. They were as ready as they would ever be.

xoxoxoxox

"Easy Daniel, easy" Janet soothed as Daniel reached for the oxygen mask with shaking hands.

"You need to keep that on."

Daniels head lolled from side to side, his legs moving restlessly under the sweat soaked sheets.

"Oxygen saturation Dawn?" She asked, covering Daniel with a warm blanket as his chills got worse.

"92% Doc" Dawn reported with a frown.

"Okay - increase the flow - let's get that up. Intubation is not on my to do list at the moment. Just try and relax Daniel," she urged.

"Great thanks Tom, let's get that Quinine running as quickly as possible," she ordered as her junior nurse rushed into the ICU with the clear bags of medication.

"Let's make sure of the dosage. Quinine Dihydrochloride 7mg salt per kg. Let it infuse over 30 minutes then increase to 20mg over 4 hours"

"Yes Doc - check."

"Fluid's open and running?"

"Yes doc."

"Foley in situ?"

"Check."

"Right I want urine intake and output every 8 hours, Malaria blood smear test every 4 hours" she stated writing the instructions down on Daniels chart.

"Blood glucose, LFT's, BUN and Cretinine, CBC, Blood cultures, urine analysis. Lets do a stool test when possible and when he is a little more stable I want a chest X-ray - I don't like the sound of his lungs." She pulled the covers down exposing Daniel's torso and listened again.

"Come on Daniel, let's not add pneumonia into the mix hey?" She teased, gauging his response. He still seamed out of it, restless and disorientated.

"Doc?" Tom noticed Daniels breathing quicken and his eyes open in panic. Janet was quick to act, pulling the oxygen mask away.

"Okay turn him," she ordered as Daniel started to gag. An emesis bowl appeared out of nowhere and Daniel was supported as he violently vomited.

"Okay, okay - take it easy" Janet soothed. "Lets get some Compazine 10mg added to the cocktail and let's have a look see where this blood is coming from." She held his head as Daniel vomited once more, fresh red blood mixed with the bile he managed to bring up. When Daniel finished heaving they turned him onto his back and Janet took her penlight out and looked into his mouth.

"Right, gums are bleeding - let's have some blood cross matched and ready for transfusion if this carries on."

Daniel moaned, twisted his legs to one side and drew them into his stomach, crying out when the action pulled at the catheter.

"Yea, I know it hurts" Janet soothed with a ghost of a smile on her face. His reaction to pain lessened her worry. She mentally ticked off Cerebral Malaria - for the moment. 

"Tom add some Ranitidine 150mg into the mix for these cramps and Tylenol four hourly for pain relief." 

She dried the sweat off Daniel's face, neck and chest - careful not to dislodge the heart leads attached monitoring his heart beat and covered him again with two blankets, surprised when Daniel whispered.

"Nnnno. Hhott". He tried to kick the blankets off with a groan.

"Nnno" the oxygen mask muffled his cry.

"Doc - his temp is rising - 103."

Janet nodded, this was to be expected. P.Flaciparum Malaria attacks came in 3 stages. The cold stage, the hot stage and the sweat stage.

"Okay people - let's get some tepid water and towels, let's make sure his temp stop's climbing as much as possible" she ordered, running her fingers through her hair.

"This is the tough stage Daniel," she told the restless man, patting the sweat off his forehead. "You are gonna be mightily uncomfortable for a few hours sweetie but I promise you will get some relief soon." 

Daniel moaned again, his head and legs in constant movement.

"How about I get Jack to come and mop your brow hey - I'm sure he wouldn't want to miss this for the world" she whispered with a giggle.

She looked at his vitals, happy that they could do no more for the moment. He was getting the right treatment, she only hoped it wasn't too late. All they could do was watch, wait and make sure he was comfortable. She turned to Dawn.

"Right Dawn - I want you to take the lead on this one. He's stable for now, carry on sponging, if he starts to shiver, stop and cover him with a warm blanket, repeat as necessary. I'm off to report to the General and Colonel - page me immediately if there are any changes, keep an eye on his urine out put, temp and breathing - I wont be long" she patted his arm and he nodded.

"Fine Doc" she replied with a tight smile.

"Good, hang in there Daniel" she ordered, folded her damp cloth and left it on his forehead before making her way to the briefing room. She knew there were 4 anxious people waiting for her report.

Xoxoxoxox

"What the hell is taking so long?" Jack raged at no one it particular as he paced around the briefing room looking at his watch. Two hours! Two long hours they had been back. Janet had patted his arm and told him to gather his team and wait, she wouldn't be long. Hell what on earth was her version of 'long'?

"Sit down Jack" Hammond urged. "You know as well I as do that these things take time and if Dr Jackson's condition is as bad as you think then you know the Doc is not going to cut any corners on this one. This is her area of expertise. He is in the best hands possible."

Jack slumped back into his chair and Sam pushed a cup of coffee towards him. He nodded his thanks with a tight smile. Jack O'Neill was not a patient man, certainly not where one Dr Daniel Jackson was concerned. Daniel had looked bad, real bad.  
Damn Honduras, Damn Raphael. Why in hell's name had he let Daniel go without back up?

"It's my fault?" He mumbled.

"How'd you work that one out son?" Hammond softly asked, his 2IC looked fit to drop, he needed to tread easy on this one, and there was one sick boy who needed Jack's strength lying in the ICU.

"We - I - sent scientist's into an unstable known war zone. No back up. They are Doctors not soldiers. It was bad enough he got himself and Lee captured, tortured and shot but this, this on top. I know he is strong, but is he strong enough to beat this? What were we thinking?"

George Hammond lent forward and Jack looked him straight in the eye.

"We failed him on this one sir" he stated solomey. His C/O sighed and lent back once more.

"Doctor Jackson has amazing strength and belief. He is far from that naive shaggy haired professor of 7 years ago, you know that Jack. Now is not the time to point fingers - there is time for that later when Daniel is back on his feet. We need to concentrate on the here and now. SG1 is on stand down until Dr Jackson is 100% and cleared for duty, unless the universe needs saving of Thor's beams you up."

Jack smiled.

"Major you can carry on with your research on the base and Teal'c I think your input back on Daktara would be invaluable."

"Yes sir" Sam retorted and Teal'c bowed deeply.

"And you Jack, there is a chair with your name on it when the Doc say's it is available - and that is an order."

"Yes sir, thank you sir."

"Can I come in sir?" Janet knocked quietly on the door and popped her head round, a tight smile on her face. Jack's heartbeat sped up at the sight, his stomach flipped. As much as he urged Janet to hurry now, to be faced with the reality of the situation his fight or fly mechanism rose to the surface.

"Doctor Fraiser - take a seat" Hammond urged. 

Janet took a deep breath and opened Daniel's file.

"First and foremost - Dr Jackson is stable, critical but stable."

Jack's head dropped. Stable was good, stable was doable - but - critical? He had not expected critical. 

"His first symptoms mimicked the signs of the stomach virus going around the base," Janet continued. "He had been dehydrated and run down on his return from Honduras. Prior to his mission to Honduras he had been prescribed a course of anti Malaria medication but due to his subsequent capture he did not keep up with the course, increasing his risk of exposure to contracting the illness. On returning to the base he was put on a small preventative dose of medication but that, certainly did not give him protection if he had already contracted the illness. A blood sample showed clear indication of abnormalities in his red blood cell's and a thin film procedure indicated p.falciparum strain of Malaria"

"That's bad yea doc?" Jack interrupted.

"Yes Sir, it is the serious strain of the illness but at the same time it is totally treatable if caught early enough and the prognosis is one of a full recovery."

There was an audible sigh of relief around the table.

"It'll be a rocky road for a while but he is in the right place with the right treatment. He is in the ICU with around the clock nursing care. Although he is graded as stable he is very sick and will probably get sicker over the next 24 to 48 hours - such is the nature of this illness."

Janet looked them all in the eye, nodded and smiled.

"Don't forget - this is Daniel and Daniel is amazingly resilient."

"That he is" Jack mumbled.

Sam, sniffed and smiled.

"Indeed" Teal'c confirmed.

"Any thing we can do Doc? Can I see him?" Jack asked expectorently.

"He is in the best hands sir. You can see him for a couple of minutes as long as you don't get our way. Like I said he is getting pretty extensive nursing at the moment." She checked her watch.

"Speaking of which - I must get back Sir."

"Go. Keep me appraised" Hammond, stood and picked up his files.

"Dismissed."

xoxoxoxox

Janet grabbed Jack's arm and led him into her office before entering the ICU.

"Lets have a chat before you go to see him sir. As his next of kin I need to make sure you are aware of the full extent of his condition."

Jack felt his legs turn to jelly, his throat tightens. He hated these chats; he knew the tone of her voice.

"Sit down before you fall down sir." 

Jack gratefully sat and accepted the cup of water being offered.

"As I said, I'm confident Daniel will make a full recovery but it's going to get worse before it gets better. The parasite is showing signs of attacking his major organs. We're watching for pneumonia and renal failure - he might need dialysis. There are signs of internal bleeding which we're monitoring. He's running a pretty high fever and that's probably going to get worse also. Nausea, vomiting, dehydration... This stage normally lasts up to six hours so you can imagine he's pretty uncomfortable right now. He's drifting in and out but he is responding to pain. The next stage is the sweating stage, and that's going to be pretty draining on him. The worst thing is that if the illness runs the normal course, the cycle most likely will be repeated again in a few days. It's going to be a long, hard recovery.

Jack nodded finished the water.

"Any questions Jack? Do you understand everything?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"He's really sick isn't he?"

Janet sighed and lent back in her chair.

"Yes he is, but this IS treatable - we just need to be patient, observant and on the ball and that's what we do best," she added with a smile.

"Now, lets go see how he's doing - just to warn you, don't expect too much, there are a lot of tubes and lines attached and he is pretty out of it."

Jack nodded.

"Okay - 'pretty out of it' - um not much new there hey Doc?" He quipped, lightening the atmosphere.

Janet giggled.

"If you say so Sir - I would never deem to comment."

xoxoxoxox

 

"Listos."

Time was losing meaning.

"Listos"

Rafhael's face blurred in and out.

"Listos" 

Daniel was so unbelievably hot. His head pounded. The muscles around his spine, from his lower back to the top of his neck cramped with excruciating pain. His stomach lurched with unrelenting nausea. He had no concept of time or place. Suffocating heat surrounded him.

"Understand this: I will not hesitate to kill you both..."

Rafhael placed his knife on Daniel's exposed abdomen, twisted and plunged in. Daniel looked down and saw his blood, pumping, pounding, and draining.

Rafhael's face blurred in and out.

"What is this?"

Daniel watched as the rebel reached into his body and pulled out his intestines, Daniel gagged. He pulled out his stomach. The stench and the heat over powered his senses, it was rancid, it was putrid. Daniel tried to pull away, tried to escape but there was nowhere to go. He gagged and vomited.

Rafhael waved Daniel's disembowelled stomach in front of him, dripping in blood. He touched the organ to his lips and took it away.

"You've not had water or food for two days"

He took a bite.

"Ahh. Hmm. Muy delicioso. Pick of the season. This is very good. I don't know how long someone can go without food, but I believe the human body needs water every three or four days."

He plunged the knife into Daniel's lower back, twisted like a corkscrew, making the hole bigger and bigger; he plunged his fist in and pulled out a kidney.

Daniel screamed in agony, the hut swam around him, dizziness floored him, the pain, the smell - the heat overpowered him. His skin dripped with sweat and blood. His head felt as if it was caught in a vice, his stomach and kidney rolled around his prone body - pulsating, weeping blood.

Raphael spooned some blood into a metal cup and drank it with relish, letting it drip down his chin. He laughed.

"I'm gonna skin you alive!"

"Senori - you don't look too hot."

"Too hot, too hot - oh God, too hot, please." 

"Easy, easy Daniel." Jack soothed

He had been shocked at Daniel's condition when he had entered the ICU. Deathly pale, dry burning skin - his breathing was rapid under the oxygen mask, which was constantly being dislodged as Daniel fought his demons in his delirium.

"You turned it on?" Daniel mumbled, his head wiping from side to side.

"Turn it off, turn it off, turn it off...unstable, pplease..."

"It's okay Daniel, you're home, and you're safe." Jack comforted.

"Shh, shh, it's Okay."

"What is the state of play Dawn?" Janet asked picking up the chart off the end of Daniel's bed. 

Dawn came and stood at her side and translated the figures on the chart.

"His temperature is 104.5 and climbing. Near persistent vomiting despite the added compazine. Fresh blood present though nothing major looks like it is still coming from he gums at present. He has a few retinal haemorrhages in each eye. He has been delirious now for." She looked at her watch "Two hours and twenty five minutes" she continued. 

Daniel moaned into his pillow and grabbed for his oxygen mask.

"Ssick" he groaned and pulled his legs into his stomach.

"Okay, lets turn him."

With practiced precision they had Daniel on his side in a wink of an eye. He dry heaved and moaned.

"Ggod."

Jack rubbed Daniels naked back, wincing at the heat pouring of it. Daniel arched and violently vomited. Janet rushed round and untangled the IV's and plunged the contents of a syringe into one.

"Let's get him on his back, I want to examine is stomach" she removed the full bowl after Daniel's head flopped limply on the pillow. 

They eased him onto his back and she palpated his abdomen and watched Daniel's pain reaction.

"Sorry Daniel, I know that hurts. Abdomen rigid and guarding present" She wrote her findings down on the chart.

She checked his urine out put - low she noted.

"Has his urine analysis come back yet?"

"Yes Doc" Dawn answered passing her Daniels lab's results.

She skimmed to the 'stix' urine test and notes the confirmation of blood in the urine.

Daniel was showing quite obvious signs of renal problems but it was not at a critical level just yet. 

Satisfied that other results and finding's were in an acceptable level at the moment she turned her attention to her patient again. Noticing with a smile that his eyes were half open.

"Hey sweetie" she whispered.

"Jak?" Daniels normal greeting. Janet giggled and shook her head.

Jack reached for his hand.

"I'm here Danny, I'm here."

Janet repositioned the oxygen mask as Daniel started to cough. She mopped his brow gently as Daniels breathing settled.

"How you feeling Daniel?" She asked, preparing her stethoscope, warming the bell in her hand.

"Hhhot, rreally hot. Hhheadache." He placed his arm over his eyes.

"I know. Hang in there" Janet urged and placed the bell on his dry, hot chest.

He shivered as it registered as freezing in his fevered mind.

The restless movement and moaning started again as his eyes shut.

"Its sso hhot Jck pplease" he pleaded, his legs in constant movement.

"Whhat's wwrong ?" 

"Easy Danny, Shhh. It's gonna be fine. You picked up a nasty case of Malaria - trust you hey - don't do anything by half" Jack light heartedly teased.

"Nnno. Ppplease nnot thhe bbatteries" Daniel desperately clawed at the bed, inching his way up. Jack placed his hands on his shoulders, pinning Daniel to the mattress as he struggled to get up.

"Nnnno , nnooo. Jaack . Fffind mme." 

"Doc?"

Janet deposited her stethoscope on the bed and looked at Daniel's monitors.

"Temp's 106.5 Doc" Dawn informed her.

The emergency button is pushed.

"What do we need Dawn?"

Dawn double-checked the monitors. Temperature through the roof, pulse race too high, breathing fast and frantic.

"W need a cooling blanket and as much Ice as possible. We've gotta get his temperature down." 

"Sir - I want you to step outside" Janet turned to Jack.

"No" Jack retorted.

"Please sir, let us do our jobs. You don't want to be in our way when Daniel need's us do you?"

"Doc?"

"He's gonna be fine - we just have to move quick and I don't want to be worrying about you so please.."

The room started filling up with medical staff and equipment. He knew Daniel was in good hands.

"Go, keep an eye on him from the balcony. Let us do our job. Don't make me pull rank."

Jack nodded and backed out.

"I'm not going far Danny, I promise. Hang in there, I'll be back soon, just be good."

He called as he slowly retreated. 

xoxoxoxox

 

Jack watched, head in hands, as orders were barked and the 'big guns' arrived. Bags and bags of ice, piles of towels were wheeled in on stand by. Daniel looked awful.

"Here Sir." 

He turned at the sound of Sam's voice and accepted the steaming hot coffee offered to him.

"I added a couple of extra sugars sir" she gingerly sat in the chair next to him, taking care not to jolt her injured arm. 

Jack continued to stare at the activity below them. He winced as bags of ice were placed at his lovers groin, cooling pads were activated and put in situ, at the base of his neck, his arm pits, under his knees and the bottom of his feet, Daniel thrashed and tried to pull away but the nurses were persistent. Towels were filled with ice and applied all over his chest, abdomen and forehead along side the cooling blanket. Dawn was constantly checking the monitors and shaking her head. He could see Janet trying to sooth Daniel, talking to him, and mopping his brow as his head lolled from side to side...

"I hate this." Jack mumbled.

"I know sir. Me too." Sam commiserated.

"But they know what they are doing. He's in the best hands."

Jack nodded, his teeth grinding in frustration. 

"I know that but for Christ's sake - can he go through anymore? Why the hell did we let him go into that god-forsaken jungle with no damn backup? What the hell were we thinking?" He tugged at his hair and put his mug on the floor. His head went into his hands once more.

"He's a scientist - just a scientist..."

"You know he's more than that sir" Sam insisted "You've trained him - whether you realise it or not, he has followed you, listened to you and learnt from you. In no way is he 'just' a scientist; he's a damn fine soldier and human being. He knew what he was doing, what he was letting himself in for, he knew the risks as well as anyone, but you know Daniel sir, there is no way you would have been able to talk him out and there was no way in hell that he was gonna accept back up, put others at risk. The political situation was just too fragile. The mission was not to ruffle any feathers or ripple and water and as scientists that was the right way to approach it."

"I know Carter, I know. Hindsight would have been a wonderful thing," he lamented watching the frantic activity still surrounding Daniel's bed. He turned away as Daniel vomited again, his own stomach turning at the site.

"Ah Daniel" Sam put her hand over her mouth.

"How long has he been like this sir?"

Jack glanced at the infirmary clock.

"Nearly three hours now." He sighed in confirmation.

"He must feel so awful," Sam stated sadly and Jack nodded.

"Malaria aint a pretty thing"

"No sir" Sam agreed.

"Do you know Daniel didn't 'talk' - not once." Jack started.

"According to his report they tortured him and Lee for hours. Lee squeaked like a pig but Daniel? Nope not him - he took everything thrown at him, endured all their shit and gave them nothing."

Sam silently nodded.

"See those marks all over his torso Carter?"

"Yes sir"

Daniels chest and abdomen was peppered with angry looking circular burns.

"Those are burns. The bastards hooked him up to a battery and shocked him." Jack's voice was monotone, as he looked dead a head.

"The stench of burnt flesh in that flea infested hut was rank. We burnt the shed they'd kept them in, it was crawling with rats. They were lying in their own shit. They were penned up like animals. Is it any wonder he's as sick as he is."

Sam cleared her throat to hide her emotions.

"Dr Lee tested negative for Malaria Sir" she informed him.

"Good for him" Jack spat angrily.

"Of course he fucking well tested negative! Shit only happens to Daniel - why is that Carter? Hey? Why?" Jack was beyond furious.

Sam dropped her head in defeat.

"I don't know sir, I honestly don't know."

xoxoxoxox

"Come on Daniel, come on" Janet urged the sick man.

"Any change Dawn?"

"No Doc."

"Okay people - keep going" she re wet her towel and mopped Daniels forehead once more, she glanced over her shoulder, sighing at the site of Jack with his head in his hands and returned Sam's tight smile.

"Come on Daniel" she repeated. "You know he's watching."

Daniel tried to bat her hand away.

"Nnno. Jaack?"

"It's okay - the Colonel just stepped out for a while so we can take care of you" she assured him, wiping the cloth across his heaving chest. Alice and Tom worked on his legs, constantly sponging them and she and Dawn were dealing with his torso and head.

"Nnno - ppllease - Jaack?" Daniels pleas were heart breaking,

"Well - if you could just settle down a bit we could fetch him."

"Temp?" Janet tucked some stray hair behind her eyes and wiped her hand across her forehead, the heat pouring off Daniel made the room stifling.

"Um, Okay - 105.2 - good, good." Dawn sighed in relief. "That's it. Going in the right direction Doctor J" she smiled at Janet.

"Excellent - keep going" Janet returned to her task once more and Daniel's thrashing slowly started to lesson.

Within 10 minutes Daniel's temperature returned to a much more acceptable 100.2, his whole body was soon drenched in sweat.

"Right people, let's get rid of the ice and cooling blanket. Tom could you please go fetch some warm soapy water, fresh towels and clean bed linen. Let's freshen you up hey Daniel" Janet grinned as two blue eyes stared at her in confusion.

Daniel cleared his throat. Janet swapped his oxygen mask for a nasal cannualar after looking at his readings; she carefully lifted his head as she attached the leads behind his ears.

"Hey you" she greeted.

Daniel licked his lips.

"Hey Janet" he knuckled at his eyes.

"What?" He looked round.

"Welcome back Dr Jackson" Dawn patted his forehead as sweat threatened to pour into his eyes.

"What?"

"It's okay" Janet soothed recognising his confusion. 

"You've been pretty poorly for a couple of day's. You are in the infirmary. You kinda decided to bring a little treat home with you from Honduras"

Daniel's eyebrows asked the question.

"Malaria Daniel and a nasty case to boot."

"Oh" Daniel replied running his fingers through his sweaty hair.

"You're going to be fine. Might take a while - but you will be fine."

"Tired" Daniel yawned.

"I know - I bet" Janet soothed. "Let us get you cleaned up and in some fresh scrubs. Think this bed needs wringing out" she giggled. Daniel patted the mattress.

"Yuck, gross" he whispered.

"That's Malaria for you" Janet commiserated.

Daniel yawned again, his eyelids dropping.

"Jack?" he muttered.

"He's up there Daniel," she told him, rubbing his bare arm and pointed over her shoulder.

"Give him a wave, he's been worrying."

With what seamed like tremendous effort he lifted a hand and gave a weak wave in the general direction. Janet knew he couldn't see much with out his glasses.

"How I leave Tom and Alice here to give you a nice bed bath and then, if you are still awake, I let the Colonel sit with you a while" she nodded to the nurses who stood waiting with fresh water and bed linen.

"Yyyea" Daniel nodded and yawned.

"Okay guys. Make him smell nice for his visitors" she smiled and helped Dawn pack all the towels away, pulling her to one side.

"Thank you Dawn. Your help has been invaluable" She meant every word. The young nurse had really come in to her own, coming over as confident and in control. Janet made a mental note of taking to the General about a wage increase.

"It was my pleasure Doc - though don't forget we are no way out of the bushes just yet. Think round one may be over but this could get worse, much worse" she warned.

"I know." Janet nodded, grimly. "But we will be ready"

"That we will be Doc, that we will."

"Can I leave his obbs to you now? I think I'd better go have a word with the Colonel" she turned, smiled at Jack, gave him the thumbs up and mouthed '5 minutes' to him.

"No problem, shall I hang another litter of fluids?"

"Yes - keep them coming, He's gonna be pretty dehydrated, try and get him to drink if he wants and we'll try some clear broth later. Re do a finger prick and get Alice to take it to the labs - see where we are at. Draw some blood and get the usual tests done and then let him sleep, think we should all try and get some rest at the same time. He's gonna need us again soon."

She looked at Daniel who lay totally bonelessly exhausted as her staff sponged him down with warm soapy water. He still looked pale, but now showed some colour. She smiled, as Tom talked non-stop to him and finaly eased him into a semi sitting position, he pulled a clean gown over his head. Daniel just slumped in the older man's arms like a rag doll. There was still a long way to go - but this? This was good, this stage was manageable.

 

xoxoxoxox

 

Jack's butt was numb, his coffee cold and his sandwich half eaten. He had sat at Daniel's bedside for three hours now, watching him sleep, helping the nurse's change his bed linen and scrubs on four occasions. The sweat coming off Daniels exhausted body had been constant. He had never seen anyone sweat so much in his life. Daniel slept. He slept through all the nurses' administrations, through all the Doctor's checks, he had not flinched as blood was drawn and fluid replaced. Jack was not surprised - Daniel had really gone through the wringer. Rest was good.

It was night now. It was difficult to tell what time of day it was in the depth of the Mountain but the Infirmary lights were always dimmed at dusk. Peace and quiet had replaced the normal hustle and bustle of the base and people talked in soft voices. Jack liked this time of day for its tranquillity and looking at Daniel, curled up on his side, his hand cupping his chin, snoring softly - it was hard to believe that only a few hours ago he was off his head with delirium and vomiting his stomach lining. Jack reached over and let his hand linger on Daniel's recently washed hair. He allowed himself the touch, the intimacy - he was going to make the most of this Status Quo - knowing too well that in a couple of days Daniel was going to have another fight on his hands, a long hard fight. The feeling of 'calm before the storm' enveloped the room. This must be what it felt like in the eye of a storm. The sound of Janet Fraiser's heels made him withdraw his hand. He looked up and smiled.

"Hey colonel" she greeted, picking up Daniels chart again. "He looks peaceful," she observed. "Has he woken up at all?"

Jack stretched and yawned.

"Nope Doc, slept like a baby for hours now. Don't think a patrol of Jaffa can canning would even wake him" Janet smiled.

"Has he stopped sweating?" she asked placing a thermometer in the sleeping mans ear.

"Yea, how gross was that? Had to change his bed four times. Gonna have to have a word with Danny boy here about personal hygiene."

Janet placed the back of her hand on Daniel's forehead.

"Doc?" Jack noticed the frown on Janet's face.

"Temps still a tad on the high side," she told him.

"Problem?"

"No - not really. Just a disappointment - hoped he would have a couple of days feeling okay - re gain his strength - ready to do battle again" she sighed.

Janet look tired. Jack was not surprised. 

."You managed to get home Doc?"

Janet flashed him a reassuring smile as she took Daniel's free hand in hers, pricked his thumb and smeared the blood on a plastic film in readiness for analysis.

"Yes sir, managed to get an hour or so shut eye and spend some time with Cassie. Bless her she'd cooked and everything. What about you sir?" She asked snapping shut the vacuumed canister she had placed the film in.

Jack yawned.

"Not yet Doc - kinda hoped that sleeping beauty here would have graced me with his presence."

"Well - I for one am glad he hasn't" she placated, patting Jack on the shoulder. "His body has gone through so much stress in a short time - sleep is what he needs, as do you. Can I suggest we all sleep and rest while he does? We need to be rested and refreshed to cope with the next few days. I'm gonna grab a few hours in a VIP room myself."

Jack yawned again and nodded.

"Good idea Doc." He struggled on to his feet, his knees clicking and aching at the strain. He looked down at Daniel, brushed his hair off his forehead and pulled the warm covers over his shoulders. Daniel sighed and snuggled down further.

"Someone will get me if he wakes?"

Janet patted his arm.

"Yes sir, no problems - now - go - rest."

"Yes ma'm" he saluted. 

Janet smiled at the retreating Colonel and turned to her patient again.

"Sleep well Daniel, rest while you can" she whispered, dimmed the lights further and replaced the chart with one last check of the monitors, all figures in an acceptable field. Daniel's breathing was deep and peaceful his heart rhythm constant and slow. All was well - for now.

xoxoxoxox

 

"Don't be ridiculous Daniel!"

"But Jack I feel fine."

"Doc talk some sense into him."

Jack was exasperated. Daniel had woken up a couple of hours ago after sleeping the sleep of the dead for 20 hours.

"Gonna have to agree with the colonel on this one Daniel" Janet stated with a smile. "You need to rest."

"I've been resting" Daniel pouted.

"No - no - you've been recovering - read my lips - r e cov er ing." Jack was slowly loosing patients with his lover. "Look at you, you can hardly sit up let alone concentrate on your damn lap top thingy!"

Daniel coughed, long and hard into the croak of his arm. Janet poured him some water, which Daniel 'downed' in one. He smiled in thanks and handed the empty container back, lent back and fiddled with his nasal cannular.

"Leave that" Janet abolished. "You need that, your lungs are still a bit congested."

Daniel lent his head back onto the pillow and closed his eyes with a sigh.

"I'm bored," he stated flatly.

" For crying out loud" Jack spat. "You've only been awake a couple of hours how the hell can you be bored?"

Jack's nerves were on edge. He had managed to sleep only a couple of hours himself, his mind refused to switch off. Every time he shut his eyes all he had seen were images of Daniel being tortured, calling for him in his delirium, begging to be found. He gave up on sleep at 5am and resumed his vigil next to his partner's bed. Janet had discovered him, head resting on Daniel's bed, snoring at the start of the day shift. He had been shamed into taking a shower and bullied into eating - which he did with a good grace but as quickly as he could. He was soon back in position ready for Daniel to wake up. It didn't take long for Daniel to start his usual 'waking' routine, the little grunting sounds, the hand twitching, the smacking of the lips all leading to the sliver of blue eyes, the slight smile and the mumble of his name as Daniel woke and recognised his bed side companion.

Jack had resisted the urge to scoop him up in his arms. He relied on his famous "Space Monkey" greeting to welcome the love of his life back into the land of the living. He had been disappointed when Daniels smile turned into a grimace as he shifted to try and get up right, the red button had been pressed, medication had been administered and checks had been made. Bags of fluid hung, blood and urines samples collected. Daniel had begged for the catheter to be taken out - 'stamping his feet' - figuratively - like a spoilt child exclaiming that he was a 'big boy now' and could get to the bathroom under his own steam. The fact that Janet had nearly 'wet herself' laughing did not help. She had concluded, with shrug, that Daniel was easier to deal with when 'out of his mind' in delirium and had been on the receiving end of a Jackson special scowl. Daniel had managed to force down some breakfast and had been drinking water almost non-stop - never really being able to satifisy his thirst. Janet had been more than happy to see him replacing his lost fluids; every time his jug was emptied a new one appeared. Jack had commented that it was a good idea Daniel still had his catheter cause his knees would have suffered if he had had to help transport him to the bathroom to empty his bladder every 2 minutes.

Now? Well now Daniel was bored, bored and fed up. 

"I don't understand why I have to stay here" he grouched. He felt 'fine'. Well, not really fine. A little tired maybe, stupid little cough and, yes, he would concede his body felt like it had been run over by a tuck - but - on the whole - 'fine' would cover it nicely.

Jack slumped in the chair, both hands pulling at his hair in desperation.

"Doc. Talk to him - cause - help me God."

Janet smiled and sat on the edge of Daniel's bed.

"Okay Daniel, now here's the deal" she started, his hand in hers - making him look straight into her eyes.

"You are in ICU for a reason. Your body is fighting a very serious strain of Malaria and while you may maintain, in your normal 'Jackson' manner that you are 'fine' I can assure you you are not" she smiled sweetly and squeezed his hand.

"You have been extremely sick for the past two days and even now you have a slight fever and are still dehydrated. Your vitals are, I'm happy to report, are in the normal range but your lungs are congested and your kidney's need to recover from the battering they received." She rubbed his leg as she watched him bow his head in disappointment.

"I would give anything to tell you that this is all over, that you are cured but Malaria does not work like that" she looked at Jack and gave him a strained smile.

"The last lab results show that there is not much improvement in your parasite count so we are playing a waiting game now."

Jack reached over and took Daniel's other hand.

"I know this is not what you want to hear Danny" he soothed. Daniel looked at him with soulful eyes and Jack could not resist brushing Daniel's fringe out off his forehead.

"You need to rest, recover your strength and be prepared to fight again. Okay? You understand?"

Daniel slowly nodded.

"Good." Jack straightened up.

"We'll all be with you every step of the way wont we Doc?"

Janet cleared her throat and nodded.

"Absolutely" she agreed.

Daniel yawned, and inched down the bed.

"Thanks. Tired" he sighed.

Janet lowered the bed and Jack pulled the covers over Daniel who was now giving into the exhaustion that had suddenly enveloped him once more.

"Sleep then Danny" Jack soothed and smiled sadly at Janet.

"I'll be right here," he stated, picking up his magazine once more. Janet placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Not too long sir" she whispered. 

"He'll need you firing on all cylinders soon"

Jack nodded and put his hand over Janet's and gave it a squeeze.

"You too Doc."

Janet nodded, smiled and checked on her patient once more, happy that he was resting comfortably.

"I'll be in my office sir, if you need me."

"Thanks."

xoxoxoxoxox

 

"Hey Janet" Sam peered round the office door, smiling as Janet jumped in surprise. 

"Can I come in?" 

"Sure Sam" Janet returned the smile, she shut the huge medical book she had been pouring over for the last couple of hours, leaving a post it to make the page of her most recent research.

"How's the arm?" She asked with concern and nodded her thanks as Sam passed her a fresh cup of coffee.

"Fine" Sam informed her, flexing her fingers, the sling now discarded. "Doc Warner examined it this morning. All's well, just throbs a bit." She admitted with a wince as she sat down.

"Don't over do it young lady" Janet scolded. "Early days and I don't want another member of SG1 cluttering up my infirmary at the moment thank you very much."

"Daniel?"

There was a moment of silence as both women sat and collected their thoughts. Everyone had been affected so much by Daniels absence in his year of 'ascension' but neither Sam or Janet had really got over his death from radiation. Each of them had felt that they had let him go too easily. They had spent many an evening over a bottle of wine trying to placate their guilt but the memory still popped to the surface every now and again and this was one situation that stirred the feelings once more.

Janet cleared her throat and offered a sad smile.

"Sleeping. Comfortable. Stable for now" she confirmed taking a sip of coffee.

"For now?" Sam questioned.

Janet opened her book again.

"I dunno Sam, I've been going over and over things, double checking, treble checking. Malaria is an unforgiving illness and you know Daniel, he has to go the 'whole hog' and get the serious strain" she shook her head and continued.

"His parasitic count is still too high, despite the Quinine infusion - while the initial crisis is over his count has not improved and according to all the medical information the parasites will multiply again within 48 to 72 hours, attacking the liver, flooding the blood stream. He is already so weak, not only from the last couple of days but capture, torture, gun shoot wound..."

"Janet?" Sam interrupted as she saw the tears glisten in her friend's eyes.

Janet sniffed and ran her hand through her hair.

"I don't know how he will respond," she admitted.

"He is showing signs of organ damage, his lungs, kidney's..."

"This is Daniel" Sam smiled, trying to lighten the mood she added. "You know him - the original 'come back kid' - the 'Jackson Boomerang'.

Janet giggled and wiped her eyes.

"Yea. I know." She nodded in agreement. Daniel was like a cat - 9 times out of 10 he landed on his feet. She just hoped he had not used all of his 9 lives just yet.

"It's gonna be rough Sam" she admitted with a whisper.

Sam cleared her throat, hiding the emotion she felt at Janet's admission.

"I know but he is in the right place and he trust's you implicabley - you know that don't you?"

"That's a hard thing to live up to."

"I know."

Janet paused, straightened, fixed her hair and smiled.

"Well. I'm as ready as I can be." She stated with a confident nod. "Have you got a few minutes to go over a couple of grey areas with me?

"Not sure I would be much help Janet" Sam replied.

"Just want to use you as a sounding bored, bounce some theories back and forward."

"Sure - no problem. More coffee?"

Janet nodded and in no time the two women had the head's deep in research.

xoxoxoxox

"There. Think its stopped now Doctor Jackson" Dawn lifted Daniels' chin, wiped his still bloody mouth and examined his nose.

"Don't think we will use the nasal cannualar anymore" she told him, unwinding the plastic tubing leading from the oxygen mask.

"I'll leave this close by. If you feel breathless at all pop it on and push the call button. Okay?"

Daniel nodded and cleared his throat, accepted a tissue and spat out the blood that had flowed down the back of his throat. Three nosebleeds in an hour had left him feeling even more drained. Each one worse than the other, blood had practically gushed this time. He had managed to sleep again but the flow of blood had woken him, he had looked round for Jack but had found the chair empty - a note saying - 'back soon :)' had been left on the table next to the bed. Dawn had told him that Jack had stayed for a couple of hours but had been turfed out by Janet when the nurses had complained about his snoring.

He handed the blood stained tissue back to Dawn, winced as the action's pulled at a newly required cannular in the back of his hand.

"Let's get you out of this gown Daniel."

He looked down at the crimson pool of fresh blood collected in his lap and splattered down the front of his blue top.

"Think this might be a military manover" Dawn joked as she struggled take it off, mindful of all the leads attached to his body.

Daniel flopped back against the pillows, exhausted as Dawn readjusted the leads on his chest. He closed his eyes, slowly bought his hand up to his forehead and massaged his temples. It was not just the nosebleed that had woken him but his headache was back with vengeance. The movement was not lost on Dawn.

"How are you feeling Daniel?" She asked, checking his readouts.

"Headache" he admitted, covering his eyes with his hands, the lights causing the pain to escalate once more. Dawn placed the back of her hand on his forehead.

"Let's get the lights lowered and I'll fetch the thermometer. Think your temperature is rising again" she patted his shoulder in sympathy.

Daniel curled up on his side in misery, his arm resting over his eyes. He was beginning to feel awful again, his earlier feeling of well being now well and truly gone. His head pounded and he ached all over, he moaned as he struggled to get comfortable, he pulled his legs up into his stomach as the now familiar pain squeezed his intestines. He wrapped his free arm around his abdomen and rode out the pain. It was getting colder now, he realised he was naked under the scant sheet. He pulled into himself as he began to shiver. He felt miserable, ill and miserable. He had expected this to happen, he understood what he'd been told - he just hoped Janet had been wrong.

"Daniel?" Dawn hurried over, noticing his distress.

"Don't feel too good," Daniel admitted, wincing as the equipment's emergency alarms went off, confirming his discomfort.

"Ccold" he stuttered, tying to bury into himself.

"Okay, okay - take it easy" Dawn grabbed a blanket and covered the shivering man as best she could, struggling as Daniel moved restlessly.

"Ack!" He moaned in frustration as he rocked from side to side as another cramp hit, he lay as still as possible on his back after he was struck by awful vertigo, both hands covering his eyes, he pulled his legs up again he began shivering in earnest.

"Gggd"

"Daniel - hang in there" Dawn soothed and reached for the emergency button. Daniel was aware of the door opening and the comforting clicking of Janet Fraiser's heels as the diminutive Doctor rushed to his side.

"I don't know Doctor Jackson," she teased. "I leave you for just 2 minutes." 

It's okay. Let's see what's going on hey?" she added one hand on his forehead the other inserting the thermometer Dawn passed her into his ear.

"Spill" she ordered, waiting patiently for the beep.

"Cccold, so ccold" Daniel stuttered. "Kkkiler hheadache. DDizzy" he admitted, his teeth chattering. He heard the thermometer beep and Janet sigh.

"Right. Lets get this bed head down a bit Daniel, make you more comfortable" she told him pressing the foot button that lowered the bed a notch, Daniel immediately turned onto his side once more and curled up into a tight ball.

"Cccold" he complained again. 

Dawn grabbed two more thick blankets and covered him, taking care to tuck them around his shoulders.

"I know, I know" Janet soothed "It's the fever." 

xoxoxoxoxox

Daniel laid in abject misery, time blurring. He was aware of activity around him, of nurses coming and going, of blood being drawn, his temperature being taken, but time seamed to be slowing around him. The pain in his head and muscle's was paralysing, each shiver, each stomach cramp plunged him into a sea of agony. He was so cold, so cold. 

"Daniel? Sweetie?" He felt Janet's hand's in his hair, soothing him, calming him. He reached a shaking hand out to her, he needed an anchor.

Janet grabbed it and started rubbing.

"Ah, honey, your hands are freezing" she took his other hand and massaged them both.

"Ummm" Daniel admitted trying to smile, but he knew that it must have seamed more like a grimace as his teeth chattered once more. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly and moaned into the pillow as another cramp tore at his insides.

"Ride it out Daniel, that's it ride it out" Janet's hand rubbing his back was soothing.

"Pain no better?" she asked as she continued the circular massage.

He managed to shake his head.

"Just try and relax," she urged. 

Daniel let out a strained giggle.

"Eeeasy ffor yyou tto ssay" he managed to stutter.

"I know, I know. Just try and take deep breaths, concentrate on your breathing" she checked is oxygen readings.

"Let's try the mask again, see if that will give you some relief. Could switch the switch - make it Gas and Air."

"Nnnot Blllumin Ggggiving, bbbirth." 

Janet laughed.

"No you're not but it might just help, I can't give you much in way of pain relief at the moment. Might make you more comfortable."

Daniel nodded in agreement, any thing to escape the pain.

"There you go" she reached over and placed the plastic mask over his mouth and altered the setting.

"I'll just give you a small dose for now, see how you go. It might make you drowsy so hopefully you will be able to sleep."

"I'll check back in with you later" she brushed his fringe off his forehead.

"Dawn is just over there. I know it's not easy but try and relax hey?"

Daniel nodded and pulled the covers up over his head once more.

"Ah Alice."

"Yes Doc?" 

"Could you go round me up a warm hat for Doctor Jackson." She asked as the junior nurse started to hang another bag of fluids. 

"Dawn, I've started him on gas and air, just a small dose, give him ten minutes with it and then review his pain level" she patted Dawn on her arm, looked down at Daniel and smiled when she noticed his eyes were closed.

"Hopefully he will get a bit of relief. If you need me I'll be in my office, the Colonel is waiting" she gave a tight smile. Tom had informed her that Jack had called by to see Daniel but he had managed to steer him into Janet's office.

"Call me if you need me."

"Yes M'am."

xoxoxoxoxox

 

Jack pulled up a chair and sighed in frustration at the shivering mound in front of him. Janet had filled him in on Daniel's condition and had been more than happy for Jack to sit and keep him company. He lifted the corner of one of the blankets and smiled to him self at the sight of his partner, wrapped in a blue towelling robe, swathed in warming blankets and a surgical cap trying to conserve some heat. He ached to be able to take him in his arms, to lie with him, to hug him but he looked too fragile - as if he was about to break.

"Hey" he greeted with a smile as Daniel opened his eyes.

"Hhhhey."

Jack inched his chair forward and rubbed his thumb over Daniel's exposed cheek.

"Struggling hey?" He commiserated.

"Sssstruggling " Daniel agreed leaning into his lover's touch.

"Can I get you anything?" Jack asked pulling the covers tightly around Daniel's shoulders.

"Rrroaring fffire" Daniel answered, his teeth chattering so hard the whole bed shook.

"See, now you know how I felt in Antarctica." Jack teased. "I was there for bloody days, busted leg, bleeding into my gut, lying on a block of ice. Look at you - all 'snug as a bug in a rug' in a dry warm, comfy bed. Don't you come complaining to me how cold you are. Been there, done that pal - got the T-Shirt and the frost bite" he smiled softy at the suffering man.

Daniel's chuckle turned into a groan as he turned his face into his pillow once more.

"Do you need the Doc? The oxygen mask?" Jack urged, jumping up.

"Nnno jjust ddont mmmake mme llaugh" managed to grind out through clenched teeth.

"Jjjust ttalk tto mme."

Jack smiled and cupped Daniels cheek.

"That I can do Danny boy, that I can do."

Jack took his place once more and Daniel concentrated on the familiar voice, trying to relax as Jack started to fill him in on all the base gossip. He latched onto Jacks hand like a lifeline, so frightened that he was starting to slip away.

"Well T is off with Bra - who sends his regards by the way, Carter if fiddling, boy she's good at fiddling Danny."

Jack caught the solitary tear that leaked from Daniel's eye, cleared his throat and continued.

"Meat loaf - AGAIN - today."

xoxoxoxoxox

"Are those the most recent lab results?" Janet asked she lent over Dawn's shoulder at the Nurses station.

"Yes Doc, I was just about to wake you - did you manage to sleep?"

Janet sighed.

"Not really, things were going round and round in my head, had a nice shower though, something to eat and put a call through to that daughter of mine. What about you? Were you able to get away?"

"Yea, Tom relived me about an hour and half ago. Just got back myself."

"Any change?" Janet looked over at Daniels bed. She could see him shaking. Jack was still talking softly to the sick man.

"Temp is constant now. Colonel O'Neill has been with him for over 2 hours. Alice said that he has hardly come up for breath, chatting away. Not that Dr Jackson is replying."

"This phase seams longer this time" Janet mused. "Mind you he was at home for hours before we bought him in before."

"It's worse watching and waiting first hand." Dawn agreed.

"What else have we got?" Janet asked, pulled up a chair and flicked through Daniel's chart. "Still 26% parastemia" she noted with a frown.

"Are we still running the maintence dose of Quinine?"

"Yes Doc" Dawn replied re checking her figures. " 10mg per kilograms infused over 2 to 8 hours at 8 hourly intervals" she confirmed.

Janet reached for her medical dictionary and quickly flicked to the Malaria page, she scanned down with her finger and reached for her pen.

"Okay. Lets try adding in Artemether 3.2mg stat. Followed by 1.6mg over 24 hours, piggy back it with the Quinine"

"Platelet count is still on the low side but no deteriation since the last testing. Have the nose bleeds stopped."

"Yes Doc" Dawn confirmed. "Though gums are still bleeding. We have blood on stand by."

"Good. Lets have a wait and see policy on that one."

"Oxygen sat is low - 96%. Let's increase the mask flow, get that up to a more acceptable level."

"Pulse is a bit rapid and he is border line hypotensive, urine out put low and the 'stix' test has show positive for blood, bilirubin and urobilinogen. No cells and a few cast's" Janet tucked her hair behind her ears and closed her eyes.

"Think Janet, think." She urged herself.

"Umm?"

"Okay - lets, let's go for Furosemide 40mg infused over 12 hours. Lets see if we can get a stronger flow of urine that would help with the hyptension as well. I want 5 min obbs now Dawn. His kidneys are struggling and we have not hit the critical stage. Dyialis is looking a more and more likely now. Keep the Oxygen level up - I don't want to have to intubate as well. I want to know immediately if there is any change in consciousness, signs of shock or cyanosis. The next stage and 24 hours is crucial. I need all emergency equipment primed and ready, including the crash cart." She picked up the phone.

"I'm just gonna put the drug call through to the pharmacy, could you check with the blood bank - no scrub that - don't just check - get 4 litter's up here now. Think we may just need them." She added solemnly and started to dial. She looked at the clock - 5pm - this was going to be a long, long night.

xoxoxoxoxox

"Doc!"

Jack's alarmed call and the sound of vomit splattering on the floor soon had Janet rushing to Daniel's side. With Jacks help they supported the shaking man as he emptied his stomach onto the ICU floor. Jack had thought that Daniel had been sleeping. The shivering had petered out and he seamed to be resting comfortably until he started to moan and struggle under the covers.

"Easy" the both soothed as Daniel lunged forward once more, Dawn appeared with a bowel and attempted to lessen the mess on the floor but without too much success. Janet managed to get one hand on his forehead and gasped at the heat radiating off him.

"Let's untangle you from some of these layers hey Daniel" she soothed as the vomiting was reduced to painful dry heaves.

"You must be hot - yes?" She asked as they managed to lay Daniel back onto the bed.

Daniel clawed at the covers in desperation.

"Hot!" he confirmed, closed his eyes and let his head fall to one side. Startled Janet patted at his face.

"You with me Daniel?" She urged. Daniel groaned.

"Yea - hot, so hot" he kicked at the blankets and pulled at his clothing. "Too hot."

"Temp climbing Doc - 104."

"Thanks Dawn. Alice - I need tepid water, sponges, cooling blankets and ice on stand by oh and could you get someone to clean up this floor."

"Sir?" She turned to Jack.

"Could you give me a hand with his clothing? 

Between the two of them they managed strip him off all clothing.

"It'll be easier to control his fever if he is naked" Janet assured. 

"Lets roll him and get a cooling blanket under him" she patted Daniel's shoulder as he bucked as the coldness registered in his fevered mind.

"Easy Daniel, I know it's uncomfortable."

"Right Tom I want as many ice packs as you can activated. Let's be as quick as we can."

"Yes Ma'm" the young nurse agreed.

"Dawn temp?"

"Still 104 Doc." 

Daniel turned to one side, drew his legs up and started coughing uncontrollably.

Janet rushed to his side and re positioned his oxygen mask, increasing the setting after looking at his readings. She listened to his chest and checked his pulse oximeter. Satisfied she turned to Jack and led him away from Daniel's bed.

"Listen Sir." She started. "I know you're not going to be happy but I want you to leave the ICU. Daniel is going to need critical nursing again for a few hours, we need the space."

Jack stared at her unblinking.

"Please sir, let us do our jobs again. We are ready, prepared for anything but we need to be able to concentrate. I promise I will let you know what is going on when I can. I promise. Just let us help Daniel get through this."

Jack nodded slowly, he knew she was right and was not going to fight her.

"Just don't let him go this time." He bit his lip.

"I will try my damdest not to sir"

"Good. Good. That's what I wanted to hear" Jack nodded his head again. "Don't you let him go."

Janet rubbed his arm in sympathy and showed him the door.

"Doc!" Dawn called as Daniel started thrashing again.

xoxoxoxoxox  
.   
"Daniel? I know this is hard but I need you to try and concentrate if you can" Janet mopped his brow as he wrapped his arms around his stomach.

"I need to know what you are feeling? Can you do that?"

Daniel moaned deep in his throat.

"Sstomach" he managed to grind out.

Recognising the signs Janet called for some absorbent pads.

"Ah Gggod" Daniel groaned.

"It's okay Daniel, it's okay" Janet soothed.

"No,no,no,no,no - Oh God." 

"Alice get me some warm soapy water and barrier cream," Janet ordered as she watched Daniel flop an arm over his eyes.

"That was, oh God, that was..." he stuttered. 

"Shh - it's okay."

She stayed at the top of the bed constantly talking to the sick man as Dawn and Alice cleaned the soiled sheets. She called Tom over.

"Lets get 4mg loperamide for the diarrhoea." She whispered.

"Jak, where's Jack?" Daniel pleaded.

"I've sent the Colonel to get some rest Daniel" Janet informed him.

"He looked really tired."

"Good, ggood" Daniel agreed.

Tom passed two capsules and a glass of water to Janet.

They helped Daniel to sit up slightly in bed.

"I want you to take these with the smallest amount of liquid you can" she asked him and held the cup to his lips.

"Well done - let's keep you upright for a bit - it will help you with your breathing" she told him, re adjusting his oxygen mask once more. His head lolled from side to side.

"Janet - please - I'm so hot" he practically sobbed.

"I know," she commiserated again, mopping his brow. "We've done this before Daniel, we can do it again." 

xoxoxoxoxox

 

"Tal Mek. creon te shee. tal meek."

"Doc?"

Janet mopped Daniels brow once more as the fever burned strongly in the young man. He had been non responsive and delirious now for half an hour.

"I think its Goa'uld Dawn," she stated, wringing her cloth out once more.

"Temp?"

"105."

"Come on Daniel, come on" she urged.

"Kel'ma" Daniel thrashed again, curling into himself once more, grabbing at the oxygen mask. He lunged to the side of the bead again, moving with more strength Janet thought possible. He gagged and started to projectile vomit bright red blood.

"Christ!" Janet exclaimed as monitor alarms sounded around the ICU.

"Keep him on his side" she ordered, holding his head still as he continued to vomit. "Dawn, pass me the compazine." She quickly added the pre filled syringe into his IV.

"Tom, let's hang 4 litters whole blood, Vitamin K 10mg infusion and ranitidine 150mg" she drew some blood." Lets get his blood platelets checked and double check a parasitic count." She filled two test tubes and labelled them with care. "Lets check his electrolyte balance as well" she handed Alice the tubes. "I want these stat."

"Renal out put Dawn?" she barked, replacing the ice bags around Daniel's body.

Dawn looked at the readings.

"250ml - positive blood present" she informed her lifting up the catheter bag. Janet sighed at the sight of near dark red urine.

"Okay. Let's prepare the dialysis machine," she ordered.

"Daniel, come on you've got to fight this," she pleaded looking up at the balcony. She could see Jack pacing backwards and forwards his arms waving in desperation. She could see the fear in his eyes.

"He'lll be fine" she mouthed up at him, offered him a tight smile and returned her attention to the job at hand.

"Okay Dawn. I need local anaesthetic, laporoscopy kit and monitor, the IPD unit and if you could remove the catheter I will go scrub."

"Yes M'am." 

xoxoxoxox

Okay.

Okay, she said he was gonna be fine.

Okay. She knows what she is talking about, if she say's he's gonna be fine then that's - fine.

Jack slumped in the chair once more and rested his aching head on his hands. He watched as Janet 'conducted' her team as if she was conducting a symphony orchestra. It was a work of art, no fuss, and no panic. Everyone had a job to do and everyone knew exactly how to do it. Lines were drawn, bags were hung, blood stain's disappeared, linen changed, reading's read and machines calibrated - effortless - planned to every detail. When Janet had patted his arm and told him that they 'were ready for anything' - she was not wrong. All it took were nods of heads, finger motioning, questions asked and answers given immediately. It reminded Jack of a pit stop for a Grand Prix - every detail honed to perfection, practiced and practiced. Seamless and controlled. 

The only thing out of control was Daniel as he fought demons in his delirium. Janet could not control that. Daniel had to see it through, fight and not give up.

"Jack. How's he doing?"

General Hammond's voice made him jump. He straightened up and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Sorry sir - you startled me." Jack admitted, trying to get up. George Hammond's paternal grip on his shoulder kept him in the chair.

"It's okay son, don't get up. I didn't mean to creep up on you."

"I was miles away."

"I'm sure." 

George turned and watched his medical unit work on the desperately ill young man.

"I heard there was a bit of a commotion."

George Hammond was the soul of the base, the centre, and the core. He was not only The Boss - he was 'father' he was 'grandfather'. When one of his 'kid's' hurt he did as well.

"Yea" Jack sighed.

"It was not a pretty sight sir" Jack closed his eyes at the memory of the blood pumping out of Daniel, flooding the floor.

"Look's like Doctor Fraiser has everything in hand now son," George observed. He nodded a greeting when Janet looked up to acknowledge his presence with a wave. He shrugged his shoulders, the act alone asking the question. His heart felt a little lighter when the base physician crossed her fingers in reply and mouthed '5 minutes' to them in way of premonition for an update on Daniels condition.

"Listen Jack, you look like need a break. Why don't we go find Major Carter, grab a coffee and wait for the Doc in my office?"

Jack turned and looked at his General with tired eyes. He hesitated, looking back at the person who was the centre of his world.

"I dunno sir, I think I should stay. If..."

George patted his shoulder.

"The Doc knows what she is doing and you need to be rested - that young man is gonna need you on top of your game soon. You know that."

Jack rubbed his eyes again and eased himself up.

"Yes I know." He admitted in defeat and let his Commanding Office led him away. 

xoxoxoxoxox

Janet looked at the temperature monitor again - 105 - still. She looked at her team, they were exhausted. They had been fighting this fever for nearly five hours now. They all needed a break, Daniel most of all. The delirium was now constant; he called for Jack, for his parents, Nick, Share. His pleas were heart breaking. He moaned in constant pain, clutching his head, wrapping his arms around his stomach, his head whipped from side to side on his pillow. They tried to sooth him, to calm him but nothing worked. Janet had managed to pop out and fill the General and rest of SG1 in. She told them he was holding his own, he was fighting, and they were doing everything they possibly could for him. He was getting the right treatment. She knew her words sounded hollow. They wanted to hear that Daniel was awake, that he was fine, that everything was going to be all right. She couldn't do that, she couldn't get their hopes up, that was not fair. Daniel was sick, very sick.

"Jack?" Daniel called again, his hands failing in front of him. Janet grabbed one and held it tight.

"It's okay Daniel" she soothed.

"Jaack?" Daniel sobbed, begged.

"Shh, shh."

"Hhurts."

"I know, I know" she carried on sponging his pistol hot face.

They worked in silence, each of them lost in their own thoughts, each concentrating on the battle, the only sounds were Daniels breathy groans through the oxygen mask and the whirl of the dialysis machine giving his kidney's a much needed rest. Fresh blood dripped reassuringly into Daniel's veins. They could do no more than make him as comfortable as possible and hope and pray. 

"Jack?" Daniel pleaded again. "Pppllease."

Janet cupped his cheek in her hands.

"Okay sweatie, we'll get Jack." She told him with a soft smile.

"Alice - would you please go fetch the Colonel?"

"Yes M'am."

xoxoxoxoxox

"Jaack."

"I'm here Danny, I'm here" he assured in a hushed tone, grabbed his hand and brushed his sweat soaked fridge off his forehead.

"It's gonna be okay, I'm here."

"Gggona die" Daniel whispered, silence enveloped the room. Jack looked at Janet in alarm.

"Not gonna happen Danny."

Daniel weakly nodded his head.

"Ggonna ddie, kknow hhow feels."

"Now. You listen to me - there is going to be no dying. Do you hear me?"

Jack put his best 'don't touch Daniel' voice on.

"Do not make me make that an order Doctor Jackson." 

"Nnno, nno, nno, nno" Daniel thrashed again. 

Janet looked at the readouts again, he was getting weaker. She was amazed he was still conscious. She cleared her throat and motioned for them all to carry on sponging, his temperature rising to 106.

"Hhurts so mmuch" he moaned, grinding a fist into his abdomen, setting the alarms off on the dialysis machine. Tom grabbed his fist.

"Easy Dr Jackson, easy" he soothed. "Your making a right racked doing that," he teased, trying to lighten the situation.

"You sure are Danny" Jack joined in. "How many times have I told you not to touch" he playfully tapped Daniel's wrist.

"Doc?" Dawn's panicky voice alerted Janet to the temperature readout once more. 107!

"Come on Daniel, come on. Don't you do this." She urged, franticly wetting and re wetting her sponge. "I am so not letting you do this" she spat out, as Daniel's moaning got worse.

"Cccant see, Jaack? Hhhelp?"

"Doc?"

Janet shone her penlight into Daniels eyes. No response.

"Alice - get as much Ice as you can find," she ordered. "This temperature is coming down NOW!"

xoxoxoxoxox

For ten minutes they fought. For ten minutes they battled. Not a word was spoken. Ice was packed around his burning body, towels were soaked and re-soaked in icy water and draped over his torso. Not a word was spoken. Daniel sobbed. Not a word was spoken. Daniel groaned. Not a word was spoken. Daniel moaned, silence. Daniel sighed. Jack's sob caught in his throat. Daniel sighed again. 

"Temps falling, 106" Dawn's shaky voice broke the silence. "105.5." 

"Keep going" Janet ordered.

"Pulse dropping, BP dropping." There was a hint of a smile in Dawn's voice.

"104."

"Good work Daniel" Janet whispered, mopping his brow. She looked up at Jack and smiled.

"Way to go Danny," Jack praised.

"103."

"Jack?" 

"Right here" Jack rested his head on Daniel's forehead. Daniel reached for his face with a shaky hand.

"Ccant see Jack?" His voice bordering on panic. Janet moved in and checked his eyes again.

"It's okay Daniel, it's only temporary. Your sight will come back." She assured him.

"Why don't you shut your eyes? You must be tired?"

Daniel sighed and closed his eyes.

"Tired, very ttired" he agreed.

"Temp 102 M'am."

Janet slumped against the bed in relief, and smiled when she noticed sweat beading on Daniel's top lip. She looked at her bedraggled crew, her smile deepening as she noticed the grin's on their faces, the glint of tears in their eyes.

"Well done guys," she praised. "Well done Daniel," she whispered to the now slumbering man.

"Colonel, why don't you go tell everyone the good news, we'll clean up here and you can come back and keep Daniel company for a while" she suggested.

Jack felt his knees go weak and tucked his hands under his armpits to stop them shaking.

"Hhhe gonna be okay now?" He stuttered. Janet placed her hand on his arm in support.

"Not counting my chicken's just yet sir but - yup - round two to Daniel. We'll know more when his lap results come in. For now he is stable and resting comfortably."

"Thank you Doc."

"Not a problem Sir. He did good."

Jack looked down fondly at the now snoring, sweaty archaeologist and smiled.

"That he did, that he did."

xoxoxoxoxox

It was nighttime once more.

Daniel lay awake assessing his body. Trying to deny the aching muscles, the pounding head and the goose bumps running up and down his arms. He looked round the dim lit room and noticed Alice sat studying the computer at the nurse's station.

Perhaps he should call her over? He didn't want to make a fuss over nothing; he'd probably slept funny or hadn't had enough to drink. Yes that was it - the aches, the headache was from dehydration. He turned on to one side, reached and snagged the half full tumbler off the cabinet beside him; he bit back a moan as pain shot down his back at the movement. He had spent way too much time in this bed. No wonder he was stiff!

His thirst slatted he curled back under the covers with a sigh. This was going to be his last night in the ICU. He was transferring to the main ward in the morning, then a couple of nights observation then - home - finally. He buried a cough into his pillow, smothering the sound as best he could.

He had slept on and off for 36 hours after coming through the last crisis. To his enormous relief his eyesight had returned to normal as quickly as he lost it. His return to normal temperature had signalled the return to normal sight though his body was exhausted. Jack had been a constant, as had the whirl of the dialysis machine that lulled him in and out of sleep. The machine had been disconnected as his Kidney function improved the catheter would be next - freedom! Fluid no longer dripped into his veins. Blood had been transfused and Janet had been delighted to tell him that his parasitic count was falling fast. It was almost like he had not been ill at all, a part from exhaustion he had felt nearly back to normal. Today he passed the important 72 hours without an ague attack. Or had he? 

He smothered another cough and tried to get comfy. He rubbed at his chest as a sharp pain struck, his chest was tightening and he was finding it hard to take a deep breath, he turned on to his side again. That was easier, yea much easier. It was stupid to start panicking. That was all it was - hyperventilation, he needed to calm his breathing down. He would feel better then. Maybe if he slept? That would help, sleep and wake up feeling better - knowing him it was all in his head anyway. He looked at the clock on the wall - 3am - that was it - the night was playing tricks on him, he must be in that REM dream state, the memory of feeling ill was still strong. Yea he would close his eyes and sleep. Tomorrow was one step closer home. Just rest now.

He tried to let go, he tried to drift but his rebellious body would not let him. - 4am - he groaned and shivered. He could not deny this much longer. He knew his fever was growing again. The machines no longer displayed the figure but the signs were there. He had a real nagging pain in his side and lower back and now his chest was joining in as well. When a wave off nausea took him by surprise and he had to pant to keep his stomach contents where they should be - he knew he had to call someone.

He looked at the emergency button. Yea he felt grotty but not that bad. He turned on his side with a sigh and called Lisa.

She tip toed over.

"Doctor Jackson. Can I get you something." She whispered and smiled.

He cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry to be a pain but I'm not feeling too good." He told her with an apologetic shrug of his shoulders.

Her brow creased in concern as she looked at his display unit. She placed the back of her hand against his forehead.

"Temps up" she told him sympathetically.

"I'll just put a call through to Doctor Warner, he's on duty."

"No, no don't bother him, if I could just have something for the fever?" He asked, batting his eyelashes as best he could.

She patted his shoulder.

"You know that is not going to work Dr Jackson" she sadly smiled at him and made her way to the phone.

xoxoxoxoxox

"Hey Doctor Warner" Daniel greeted as the older man approached his bed.

"Good morning Doctor Jackson" he politely replied, picking up his chart.

"Nurse Carson say's that your temp is up and you're not feeling too good?"

Daniel eased himself into a sitting position with a groan.

"Doctor Fraiser not on?" He asked, coughing into the croak of his arm.

"No Daniel, Doctor Fraiser is enjoying some down time with her daughter - she is not due back until late shift tomorrow. Now. I have not left my ward round to discuss Doctor Fraiser's hours. Can you tell me what you are feeling, starting with that cough of yours?" He placed the bell of his stethoscope on Daniels exposed chest.

"Silly little cough" Daniel confirmed.

"Any chest pain, tightness?" Doctor Warner asked, as Daniel leaned forward for the Doctor to listen to his back.

" A bit" he admitted and stayed silent.

"Well. You have plenty of cackles there Dr Jackson. I'm going to order a chest X Ray have a look see what's going on." He placed the thermometer in Daniels ear and waited patiently.

"Anything else I should know about" he asked.

Daniel smiled sweetly.

"Lower back pain, headache, nausea and a nagging ache in my side" he admitted as the thermometer bleeped.

"Fever is quite high. Could you lie on your back so I can examine your stomach?"

Daniel scooted down the bed and Dr Warner pulled his gown a side to expose his abdomen.

"Is your abdomen tender?" he asked palpating Daniel's stomach.

"Uh huh" Daniel confirmed, closing his eyes at the discomfort.

"Drinking okay?" Daniel nodded.

He moved round the bed to the catheter bad and examined it.

"Looks like you have some blood in your urine Dr Jackson."

Daniel kept his eyes closed and nodded again. The room was beginning to spin and his stomach turned with nausea.

"Are you feeling sick?"

"Yea" Daniel whispered.

"Just lie still at moment" Doctor Warner urged and started noting his findings on Daniels chart, one eye on his patient all the time. He called Alice to one side.

"Could you fetch Dr Jackson 1000mg of Tylenol and Compazine 10mg"?

"Yes sir."

He straightened Daniels covers again.

"Nausea going?" He asked as Daniel opened his eyes and gave him a sad smile.

"Yea - a bit."

"Right. Good."

"So."

"So?"

Daniel struggled upright once more, wincing at the pain in his side.

"Is this another attack?" He asked, ducking his head.

"No. No - I'm sure its not. Your parasitic count is too low to cause another round of Malaria. I think we are looking at a chest and kidney infection." He informed him with a pat on his arm.

"Oh."

"Yes, all the signs are there. I will dip your urine and get the chest x-ray done. It is not surprising after everything you have been through. Lets get you started on antibiotics as soon as we have the lab results. You will have to ride this one out. Antibiotics, plenty of water and lots of rest. He clicked his pen shut after closing Daniels file.

"I'm sorry Daniel but I am not happy about you going on the ward just yet. Want to keep a close eye on these infections. Thank you nurse."

He accepted the medication off Alice.

"Take these with as small amount of water, don't want them making a re appearance" He smiled.

"They will help with the fever and should take the edge off your nausea. Try and sleep," he urged as Daniel curled up on his side.

"Nurse Carson is only over there and I can be beeped at anytime. I'll be back soon with some antibiotics - just try and sleep."

Daniel burrowed further down into his covers feeling absolutely awful again.

"Keep an eye Nurse Carson" Dr Warner whispered on his way out. 

"Page me anytime."

xoxoxoxoxox

"Top of the morning to ya nurse O'Leary!" Jack greeted, bounding into the infirmary.

"Good morning Colonel" Dawn gave him a tight smile.

"Where's Danny boy?" He asked looking along the infirmary beds.

"In the shower?" He enquired as the noted the empty bed at the end - The Jackson Bed, the bed that seamed to be always ready for the young archaeologist.

Dawn replaced Sgt Siler's chart at the end of the bed and walked to Jack's side.

"Sir you need to go and see Doctor Warner in his office"

The smile that Jack had worn on his face for the last couple of days was wiped off in an instance.

"What's up?"

"Go talk to Doctor Warner" she told him gently.

xoxoxoxoxox

"Knock, knock"

Jack knocked on Doctor Warner's door.

Thomas Warner looked up from his paper work.

"Ah, Colonel O'Neill, take a seat" he greeted.

"Err? Daniel?" Jack gestated as he sat.

Dr Warner smiled and reached for Daniels file, which he had at hand, already. He knew once the 9am base briefing was over one Air Force Colonel would be making a beeline for one Senior Archaeologist. Sure as eggs were eggs.

"Dr Jackson is still in ICU," he stated, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Okay." Jack was already getting impatient. "That would be because?"

"At approximately 4am this morning Dr Jackson complained of feeling unwell." He read from his notes.

"Upon examination he was running a moderately high temperature with congestion in both lungs x-ray's taken at the time indicated infection in both lobes. He also complained of flank, abdominal and back pain, and upon examination he had a tender and rigid abdomen with a small amount of guarding. A urine dip proved positive for blood, high white blood count. He complained of nausea and headache."

Jack scrubbed at his hair in frustration.

"English Doc" he growled.

Doctor Warner put the file down and took off his glasses.

" Chest and kidney infection Colonel" he informed. "I have started him on antibiotic's and fever reducers. He is resting. Because of the nature of Doctor Jackson's illness I felt it was advisable to keep him in ICU and monitor his condition carefully."

Jack let go the breath that he did not know he was holding.

"Not Malaria then?"

"No Colonel - his count is coming down nicely. This is Doctor Jackson's body way of complaining about the strain it has been put under. Plenty of rest and medication and he will be fine. Though I am not saying this will be a walk in the park mind you, kidney infections are nasty and the chest condition is bordering on Pneumonia. He is going to be pretty sick for a few days."

"Damn" Jack mumbled.

"Can I see him?"

"Of course you can Colonel, he is in the same room. Try not to tire him out, he needs to rest."

"Thank you Doctor."

"Not a problem Colonel."

Xoxoxoxoxox

Jack nodded a greeting to Alice and pulled up a seat at Daniel's bedside. He sat down with a heavy sigh.

Daniel looked awful - again.

When Jack had left the ICU yesterday Daniel was wearing blue scrubs, sitting up chatting animatedly, no IV's. He had been allowed to shower despite still having a catheter, his hair was clean and silky and he was so looking forward to getting home. Now he looked like an ICU patient once again, stripped of clothing so wires could be re attached to his chest to monitor his heart. I'Vs had been re started, monitors re attached, a nasal cannular was supplying him with oxygen, his hair was now damp with sweat and his pale face had twin fever spots. He was curled up on his side, his hands tucked under his chin facing Jack with a thin sheet pulled up to just below his rib cage. He was fast a sleep though his sleep did not seam peaceful. Jack watched as he constantly drew up his knees into his stomach and then released them after a few seconds. His brow was creased up as if he was in pain. Jack reached and straightened his covers as Daniel's restlessness dislodged them off his hips, his touch registered the higher than normal fever. 

"Ah heck Danny" he exclaimed in a whisper "How much more hey?"

He folded his arms on the bed and rested his head on them so he was at eye level. He reached out and carded his fingers through Daniel's wet hair, hoping to offer some sort of comfort as Daniel mewed in his sleep.

"Just sleep Danny," he urged. "I'm here."

xoxoxoxoxox

The pain in his stomach and back was almost constant now - no position was comfortable anymore. Lying flat on his back made the pain in his flank flare up, lying on his side made this abdomen flare up, curling into a ball was agony on his back. His chest burnt, his eyes were scratchy, his head pounded, his stomach rolled with nausea and he would kill for a warm blanket to snuggle down in. He couldn't lie like this much longer. 

He forced his eyes open and joined the land of the living once more. He managed to smile at the sight of Jack engrossed in his Hockey Weekly, his ass firmly planted in his normal chair. Daniel cleared his throat, which led to a hacking coughing spell. Jack was at his side in an instance, helping him sit up slightly, taking his weight as Daniel leaned forward and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Easy" Jack soothed. Rubbing his hand up and down his naked back, trying to calm him.

"Better?" He asked as Daniel managed to finally come up for air.

Daniel nodded not trusting his voice in fear of starting off another round of coughing.

"Drink?" Daniel allowed Jack to ease him back against the pillows and he nodded again.

"Thank you" he whispered hoarsely, accepting the cup that appeared in front of him. He took a sip, passed it back and lent back, shivering.

"You cold?" Jack asked and he nodded.

"Freezing" he admitted and soon felt himself enveloped in a warm blanket, tucked around his shoulders. He curled up on his side again and felt Alice prop some pillows behind him.

"Need to keep you as upright as possible Dr Jackson to help with your breathing" she told him, adjusting his nasal cannular.

"I'm just going to tell Dr Fraiser that you are awake."

Daniel nodded; eyes still shut and tried to smile for the young nurse as she pulled up the support barriers on his bed.

He heard the squeak of Jack's chair and then felt the weight of his lover's hand on his thigh.

"You okay?"

"Um" he managed to answer. He opened his eyes and gave Jack a sad smile.

"What time is it?" He had no idea how long he had slept. He knew that Jack had not been at his side when he dropped off but if Janet was now on duty it must mean it was late.

"Nearly 7pm Danny" Jack informed him rubbing his thigh. "You've slept the day away."

"Um" he closed his eyes again as his headache worsened, he cleared his throat again.

"How long have you been here?"

"Oh - on and off for - wow - over 9 hours now" Jack confirmed.

"Carter's been here if I couldn't" he assured him.

"Oh, sorry, didn't know."

"That's okay, Doc Warner and the nurses told me that sleep was the best thing, though I was wondering if you were ever gonna wake again, was just about to give ya a kiss, see if I could waken sleeping beauty" he said with a glint in his eye.

Daniel smiled and shivered again. Jack tucked the blanket under his chin.

"Doc will be here in a mo" he assured him.

"Good"

"Feeling rough?"

"Oh yea - feeling rough" he confirmed and he truly did.

"Ya don't do things by half do you Danny" Jack playfully scolded.

"Most normal people would just settle for being captured, tortured and shot let alone bringing home with them a nasty case of Malaria. No, not you though - you had to add a Kidney infection to the list and then pop suspected Pneumonia on top."

Daniel groaned as a wave of nausea washed over him once more, he swallowed hard to control it.

"Don't for get to add Dialysis and gastric bleed" he tried to joke but he was close to loosing control of his stomach.

"Jack" he managed to grind out and was very grateful that Jack read his mind and a basin was quickly shoved under his mouth, just in time.

xoxoxoxoxox

"I need you on your side for this" Janet supported Daniel as he managed to turn off his back; she rubbed his arm as he moaned in pain.

"I wont be long" she assured him. "Just try and relax" she soothed.

"It's not pleasant but a suppository is the best route while you are vomiting so much."

Within seconds she had covered him up and had snapped off her rubber gloves. She walked round to the other side of the bed and eyed her patient. She, like Jack had been surprised to see Daniel still in the ICU - she had handed over the transferral to the ward to her colleague prior to spending some much needed time with Cassie. She had fully expected to come back to work ready to discharge her favourite patient not to come back and mop his fevered brow again. Mind you she was extremely relieved to discover that it was not the return of Malaria, though his blood count for parasites was not yet normal Dr Warner's diagnosis had been spot on. She had just been reviewing Daniel's latest lab results and x-rays when Alice had phoned to say that he was awake, she had rushed to Jack's aid when she discovered Daniel vomiting.

She pulled the blanket up over Daniel's shoulders as his eyes struggled to stay open again.

"Try and rest," she told him. "The medication will kick in soon." She dimmed the lights over his bed once more and wrote down her findings on his chart, noting that is temp was still high and his abdominal pain constant. She was not surprised at this as his kidney's had taken one hell of a walloping. Daniel seamed to be resting as she sat quietly, filling in his vital graph. 

She looked up from her chart as he began to move restlessly. 

"Daniel?" She asked in concern noticing his growing discomfort. He flipped over on to his back and started to cough, grabbing at his chest.

Janet quickly motioned for Alice. They eased him forward and supported him. He whimpered in pain between hacking.

"Daniel?"

"Oh God" he managed to grind out, breathlessly.

"Daniel?" Janet was officially worried.

"My cchest" he gasped. 

Janet rubbed his back.

"Take deep breaths," she urged. "You need to calm your breathing down Daniel" she soothed.

"Come on, in...out. In...out. In...out. That's it. Breath with me. In...out. Good. You're doing well. Once again. In.. Out." She turned to Alice and whispered.

"Can you get the portable x-ray machine stat? Let's see what's going on?"

Alice nodded, drew back the curtain surrounding the bed and gave Jack a tight reassuring smile before pulling the curtain too once more.

"That's it Daniel. You're doing great." 

Jack heard Janet praise. This was so not how it was supposed to be.

xoxoxoxoxox

"Hey Sir" Sam greeted, putting a bag of fresh cookies on the bottom of Daniel's bed.

"Thought you were going home?"

Jack put the magazine he had been reading back on the roller table and stretched out the kinks in his neck. He had been allowed to sit with Daniel again after the x-ray had been taken, after the medication had been altered, after the respiratory treatment had been done. He had escaped back to his office and stared at his computer screen for a couple of hours as they worked on him, not really concentrating on anything, his thoughts being on Daniel. He had called Sam to say that he was gonna swing by and see how the patient was doing before actually 'leaving' for home. For the past few days he had slept on base - if he could not sit at his bedside he did not want to be too far away if there was a crisis. Duty was calling now though. Life went on regardless and he and the General had an appointment with the president in the morning, actually Daniel was supposed to be going with them to Washington to debrief the Honduras mission in person. Apologies had been made and concern had been voiced. Jack had planned on sleeping in his - no their - bed, ready to get an early start. 

"Could say the same thing to you Carter" he replied looking second in command with a wry smile - noting the dark rings that now appeared under her eyes.

Sam perched on Daniels bed and picked up is hand, allowing her hand to brush his forehead, mindful of the nebuliser mask giving her friend much needed resportary treatment.

"Yea" she sighed in reply.

"I've been helping Lee with the translation on the Teltec device - I wanted to document our findings to give Daniel a head start." She placed a hand over his chest and could 'feel' the vibrating wheeze. 

"Janet said he was struggling" she mused and turned to Jack.

"He looks awful."

"Yea - well - confirmed pneumonia on top of everything else is not a pretty look on anyone Carter" Jack quipped with sarcasm and rubbed his face in frustration.

"This damn meeting in Washington has so come at the wrong time."

"No way to get out of it sir?"

"Na." He stood, slouched his shoulders, hands in pockets and looked at Daniel.

"Wish he could get some peaceful sleep" he stated watching the sick man move restlessly, every other breath punctuated with a cough.

"What does Janet say?"

"Rest, medication - time. The usual" Jack sighed.

"What time do you leave in the morning sir?"

Jack straightened Daniel's sheet, rubbing his arm in sympathy as he whimpered in his sleep once more.

"08.00 Carter."

"When will you be back?"

"Um, 08.00 Tuesday"

"Go. Go home sir, I'll stay a while with Daniel." Sam told him with a smile.

"We will make sure he will not wake up alone while you are gone sir," she promised.

"Yea" Jack sighed, suddenly feeling exhausted. He smiled sadly.

"Listen Carter. When he wakes up tell him that I had to go to Washington. I know he'll understand. I have my cell - I've told Doc - I want to know straight away if there are any problems. I can be home - as soon as."

"I will Sir."

"Yea." He reached over ran his fingers through Daniels hair; he patted his shoulder as he settled once more.

"Thanks Carter."

"My pleasure sir."

xoxoxoxoxox

Jack poked his head round Janet's door and gave a little cough, not really wanting to disturb her, as she was engrossed in paper work.

"Hi sir" Janet looked up, smiled and clicked her pen shut.

"Not disturbing you am I?"

"Not at all Colonel. When did you get back?" She asked motioning for Jack to take a seat.

"Oh, a few hours ago" Jack admitted, lowering himself into the chair opposite Janet.

"Popped in earlier to see my archaeologist but he was dead to the world."

"Yea. He's been doing mainly that on and off since you left. Can't say he noticed that you were missing sir." Janet told him with a cheeky smile.

"How was the president?"

Jack picked up the snow glow on Janet's desk and started shaking it, his knee constantly bobbing up and down. He had been running on fumes the last couple of days, going from one meeting to the next in a haze, his mind hundreds of miles away. Nervous energy was about the only thing keeping him on his feet at the moment. He had kept in touch with the infirmary while he was away and was happy to know that Daniel was making steady progress but until he could hear it from the 'horses mouth' he would not be satisfied.

"The president is fine. Sends his love." Jack placed the snow glow back, cleared his throat and folded his arms.

"Daniel?"

Janet got up and poured them both a cup of coffee.

"Daniel is making a steady recovery." She told him passing him the cup. 

"No change from what Doctor Warner told you last night. The infections are responding well to treatment but you must realise, he is extremely tired and sleeping a lot. His body is letting him know that he needs to rest to recover."

Jack took a sip of this coffee.

"Good, good" he mumbled, nodding his head.

"Actually I would very much like to move him on to the ward for a few days. His condition does not really quantify critical care." She frowned and put her cup down.

"Why am I hearing a 'but' here Doc?"

Janet picked up Daniel's file.

"Well..." She started.

"He's ticked all my boxes apart from one..."

"Don't tell me. Let me guess."

Jack knew what was coming, what always happened when Daniel was recovering from any illness or injury.

"He wont eat?" He offered with a wry smile. Daniel was not a good eater at anytime, he would either be too busy to bother or he would forget altogether. When he was off colour persuading him to eat was nigh on impossible.

"You know him too well sir." Janet smiled.

"Ah well. Been there, done that." He joked. 

"Do you want me to employ my O'Neill charm or shall I send 'The Colonel' in?"

"Thought you would never ask!" Janet giggled. They had tried most things, even threatening him with a tube down his throat if he did not at least try. Daniel would just curl up and shut them out, stating point blank that he was not hungry. At first Janet had understood, putting the lack of appetite down to illness and medication but now it had gone on long enough and he more than likely still felt nauseous because he had not eaten for so long.

"I don't mind what you do sir but he needs to get eating if he wants to go home. I've been the 'good cop' perhaps you would be a more effective influence on him." 

"I'll try my best doc." Jack told her getting to his feet.

"I may even bring out the 'aeroplane'." He teased.

"Well. Anything you can think of really. He would feel so much better if he ate sir." Janet told him with a sad smile.

"Leave it to me. He awake?"

"Not the last time I checked but he has been 'out' for a couple of hours now. I'm sure if you sat by his bed and made your normal 'cooing' sounds you may get a response."

"I so do not 'coo'." Jack replied, indignantly.

"I may whisper encouragement. I may nudge and jolt the bed. I may even pinch his nose..."

"Sir!" Janet interrupted, horrified.

"Well. Not when he is so ill, obviously."

Janet gave him a questioning stare.

"Pinkie swear." He joked. "I just use that tactic when he due his watch - honest." Jack gave Janet the Boy Scout salute and made a swift exit.

"Poor Daniel"

Janet shook her head and smiled. Daniels recovery was going to be nothing but eventful if the Colonel had anything to do with it she mused.

xoxoxoxox

 

Daniel still felt so unbelievably tired. No sooner than he would manage to join the land of the living the urge to sleep would over take him, pulling him back into it's clutches. Time had no meaning anymore. Nurses came and went, shifts merged into one. Treatment and blood tests would happen without him realising. He had no concept of how long he had been ill. All he knew was that he still felt lousy, not as bad as he had felt but he still felt sick. Miserable, tired, feverish and alone. He had managed to stay awake long enough for Sam to fill him in on the fact that Jack had been called to Washington but he had no idea how long ago she had told him that.

The growing pain in his back had woken him this time. It was usually the cough or the headache but the nagging ache was now growing making him more and more comfortable. He knew he should open his eyes and see if he could get some more pain relief.

"Ah crap!"  
"Heck!"  
"Shit!"  
Jacks expletive language forced him to open his heavy eyes. He turned over with a groan as his aching muscle's complained at the movement.

"Jack?" He asked, staring at his lover's ass that was stuck in the air as he gathered the spilled papers off the floor. Jack looked up and smiled.

"Daniel." He greeted.

"Jack?"

"Daniel?"

"What ya doin?" Daniel squinted.

"Nothing." Jack replied, deadpan, trying to hide a piece of paper behind his back.

Daniel rubbed his forehead. The headache that he did not realise he had begun to grow. He sighed heavily.

"Your not reading my chart are you?" He asked, closing his eyes.

"Nope." Jack answered, biting his lip.

"You know what Janet thinks about that." Daniel rubbed harder, he was not sure he could deal with Jack at the moment. He wanted something for the pain and he wanted to sleep again.

"She'll kick you out." He told him, his words smothered by a yawn.

"Ha! I'm not scared of her..."

"Yes you are."

"Yes I am." Jack conceded with a shrug of his shoulders as he placed the loose bits of paper into Daniel's file. He winced at the clicking of his knees as he struggled up to put the chart back.

"Well. I just wanted to know how you were doing." He told Daniel with a sigh, batting his eyes in sympathy.

"I came by earlier and you were doing that sleeping thing." He pulled up a chair and sat at the bedside again.

"You gonna do that sleeping thing again now?" He asked, pouting his bottom lip.

"Don't pout. It won't work."

"How'd ya know I was pouting? You've got your eyes shut."

Daniel levered himself upright and lent back onto the pillows with an exhausted sigh.

"I can 'hear' your pout." He told Jack, turned to face him and gave an annoyed smile.

"You must be feeling better." Jack exclaimed with a huge grin. Daniel rubbed his forehead once more.

"How'd you figure that?" He asked with a grimace.

"Cause your doing that Doctor Jackson Pissy thing."

Daniel closed his eyes again and let his hands drop on the bed. He was too tired to deal with Jack in this sort of mood. He yearned for peace and quiet.

"Go away Jack." He whispered.

"I need to go to sleep again."

"Not gonna happen Danny." Jack informed him.

"See." He continued.

"I go away for a couple of days. Does anyone miss me? Does anyone care? I worry myself into more grey hairs cause there is someone I care for very much, the light of my life, the wind beneath my wings. The Marge to my Homer, the Juliet to my Romeo..."

"Jaaak" Daniel growled.

"Well. This person I adore, well he has been pretty ill you know, pukeing, delirious - the works - and I have sat at his bed side, holding his hand, mopping his brow and all he does is this sleeping thing. No talking thing. Does he tell me he missed me? Does he ask how I got on? Nope - he just wants to do this sleeping thing and I got to tell ya - it's getting kinda boring."

Daniel begrudgingly opened his eyes and struggled upright once more.

"Sorry." He started. "How are you? I missed you. Anything exciting happen?" He asked trying to be as animate as possible.

"Actually... My knees are stiff; I'm not as young as I used to be. Washington was boring as and I missed you as well." Jack offered as sad smile.

"And you and me are gonna have a talk."

"Oh?"

"I've seen the Doc."

"Oh."

"Oh yes. She aint happy Danny. You've gotta eat."

"Not hungry." Daniel mumbled.

"Well. The thing is - she wants to kick you out of the ICU on to the ward and you have to tick that last box. You know that - we've been here before Daniel, you know the score."

"Not hungry." Daniel repeated not looking up. Jack sighed, inched forward and picked up Daniels hand.

"Daniel - listen." He squeezed the warm hand.

"You have to build up your strength, the Doc's right you probably feel so exhausted cause you need some nutrition. Don't make me bring the aeroplane out again," he teased. Daniel looked up and slowly smiled.

"But I like the aeroplane." He countered.

"How old are you?" Jack giggled.

"I'm never too old for the aeroplane." Daniel told him with a chuckle.

"Seriously Daniel. I miss you and I want you to come home. The place is too quiet. You know I don't do quiet very well and, to be frank, the bed is too cold without you, I'm fed up of hockey matches, the fish are miss behaving and the place needs a good clean." He lent his head to one side and smiled.

"Kay." Daniel admitted defeat. "But please can I have something more exciting than Jell - O?"

Jack nodded.

"I'll talk to the Doc - see if we can get you some of Granny O'Neill's chicken soup." He promised.

"Kay."

"You gonna do that sleep thingy again?"

"Umm." Daniel replied, snuggling down again. He could not stop the groan when he turned on his side though as the pain in his back flared up again.

"You okay?" Jack asked with concern.

Daniel shook his head.

"Dawn?" Jack called the duty nurse over. She looked at Daniels readings.

"Doctor Jackson?" She asked when she noticed that he was in pain.

"My back is killing me." Daniel admitted, trying to massage the pain away.

"You are due some meds." She agreed.

"Nurse?" Jack was concerned.

"Nothing to worry about sir." Dawn assured him. "Kidney infections are quite painful."

"Oh."

"I'll be back in a mo." Dawn patted Daniel on the shoulder.

"Kay." Daniel tried to drift again.

"Danny?" Jack carded his fingers through the suffering man's hair. Daniel opened his eyes and tried to give him a reassuring smile.

"Go home Jack." He urged. They'll just give me some more happy juice. I wont be much company..."

"Like that you've been company before?" Jack teased, light heartedly and ruffled Daniels hair.

"Well. I kinda like this sleeping thing." Daniel muttered.

"That's a good thing Doctor Jackson." Dawn interrupted, altering his medication.

"You'd best say goodnight sir." She told Jack with a smile, knowing too well that within minutes Daniel would be sleeping once more. She returned to her desk to give the two men some privacy.

"Sleep well Danny." Jack soothed.

"Kay. Sleep well Jack."

Within seconds he was fast asleep.

Jack looked at the slumbering man and smiled.

Things seemed better, on the up. He glance up at the clock and pulled up a chair again. He would stay here, there was nowhere else he would rather be.

"Brummmmmmmmmmmmm"

He practised his 'aeroplane' moves.

"Open the hanger.." He giggled to himself.

When Daniel woke he would battle once more. By hook or by crook he would make sure he ate. Ate, recovered and take another step towards home.

xoxoxoxoxox

"Hey Janet" Daniel smiled and inched his way up into a sitting position. 

Janet eased him forward, plumped his pillows and eased him back.

"Thanks."

"Not a problem, that's what I'm here for" she beamed. "So? How you doing? Did you have a good night?" She reached for his chart and perched herself on the bed next to him.

"It was a bit busy," he told her clearing his throat. She smiled in sympthathy .

"Yea I know SG3 came back hot. Lots of bumps and bruises."

"Anything major?"

"No" she assured him. She knew it was hard on him not to be in private room but he was well enough not to need intensive nursing and she hoped the ward environment may just perk him up a bit more. She also knew he was desperate to go home and she couldn't blame him, it had been a tough 2 weeks - on everyone. 

Daniel coughed long and hard, Janet passed him a sputum bowel and he dutifully spat out the gung that came out of his lungs.

"Ow" he muttered, leaning back and massaging his chest.

"Still getting chest pain?" Janet asked, placing her stethoscope in her ears. She listened to his lungs, noted her findings on his chart, looked at him and smiled.

"Sounding much better Daniel."

"Yea - right" he grouched. Pneumonia was a bitch. Now he had re joined the land of the living this particular parting gift from the Malaria was not a pleasant one.

"Seriously Daniel, your temp is low grade, your last chest x-ray showed a marked improvement this time and now you are up and moving your lungs will improve no end."

She looked at the chart again.

"Any problems with your water works?" She asked. Daniel shook his head.

"No fine, though the leg's taking me to the bathroom are struggling." The Foley had come out, finally, so he had no choice but to get up out of bed.

"I know" Janet sympathised.

"It's still early days Daniel, you have been critically ill. Your body will take along time to get over this. Don't rush it hey?"

Daniel sighed and nodded.

"Yea." He admitted.

"Each day you will get stronger and stronger I promise. Look - yesterday you actually stayed awake for over an hour at a time, that is great progress. You know that."

She lent over and grabbed his hand and rubbed the marks where the multiple IV's had been.

"See - no more IV's" she squeezed and grinned.

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it back.

"Thank you."

Janet looked him straight in the eye.

"You're more than welcome," she told him sincerely. "I would like to say that it had been a pleasure but that's a lie."

Daniel ducked his head.

"I don't remember much," he admitted with a shrug.

Janet lifted his chin and smiled.

"And for that I am eternally grateful" she told him. "It was not pretty."

"Um - don't think I want to know" he grinned shyly.

"Listen" Janet smoothed his covers. "Why don't you take nap? Lunch is due in an hour. See how much you can manage and maybe get the Colonel in. Start the wheels in motion - see if we can come up with a plan to get you home in a couple of days?"

Daniel beamed. His whole face lit up. A few days ago he had felt so awful that he was beginning to doubt he would ever be well enough to go home.

"That sounds like a good plan."

He allowed Janet to help him get horizontal again, accepted a drink as the change in position triggered another coughing fit. Finally he was settled on his side, his eyes dropping in exhaustion. Janet tucked his covers in again.

"I'll draw the curtains Daniel, let you have some privacy"

"Umm" Daniel agreed half a sleep, already dreaming of his own bed, a roaring fire and Jack.

xoxoxoxoxox

"Honey - I'm home."

Jack nudged the front door open, arms full of groceries.

"Danny?" He called, shoving the door shut with his butt.

Daniel had been home for two days now. He parasitic count finally coming down to zero.

Jack poked his head round the bedroom door on his way to the kitchen, calling Daniel's name again when he saw the messy unmade bed. The sound of Daniel 'hacking up a lung' in the garden made him quickly deposit the bags in the kitchen and grab a tumbler of water.

"Easy" he urged, rubbing Daniel's back as the younger man struggled to catch his breath. 

"Deep breaths Danny" he soothed.

Daniel nodded and accepted the glass of water with trembling hands, Jack knelt at the side of the lounger he had left the sleeping man on, enjoying the early summer sun half an hour ago. He brushed the sweat soaked fringe out of Daniel's eyes happy to feel normal heat. He smiled as Daniel downed the water in one.

"Better?" he asked as Daniel lent forward, a cushion smothering the ache in his chest from the coughing fit. He nodded.

"Um. Yea. Thanks. Where'd you go?" He asked looking round in confusion.

"I left ya a note Danny" picking up the book Daniel had been engrossed in before he had fallen a sleep mid sentence.

Daniel tutted when he saw what Jack had scribbled.

"I'll be back! - Gone to get stuff to eat" on the page he was reading.

"Childish" he huffed.

"It's in pencil, you have an eraser, get over it" Jack shrugged.

"You due your medication?" he continued when he noticed the pain lines around Daniel's eyes. He picked up the pad with Janet's discharge orders on.

"Headache?"

"Yea headache" Daniel admitted. The constant coughing from lingering Pneumonia made not only his chest sore but caused his head to pound.

"Right. I'm gonna get ya a pain killer, inhaler, your next dose of antibiotic and you may as well add in your anti malaria tablet as well, I know it's a bit early."

"You couldn't get me a couple of crackers with that could you? They didn't sit well yesterday." He finally admitted. He had suffered with near constant nausea the day before, a fact that he hid from Jack. He was so pleased to finally be at home. Any admission of feeling sick to his stomach would have resulted in Jack 'frog marching' him back to the Infirmary. Jack ruffled his hair.

"Knew you weren't feeling too good yesterday Danny. Cant keep that sort of thing away from this special opps Colonel ya know - put a call through to Janet - she confirmed the side effect" he told him with a Cheshire cat grin.

"Sneak" Daniel grumbled.

"Only have your welfare at heart Dannyboy" he proclaimed, easing himself into an upright position.

He placed a kiss in Daniel's hair and covered the recovering man with a blanket once more.

"It's getting a bit chilly Daniel, five more minutes. I'll go make some supper and light the fire."

"Sounds good" Daniel agreed and let his eyes close again. "Five more minutes."

Xoxoxoxoxox

"You comfy?" Jack asked as he eased the drowsy man back into his arms. He had longed for this for what seemed like for ages.

"Oh yea" Daniel agreed with a yawn. "Sorry not good company at the mo."

"No expecting you to be" Jack told him pulling the compliant man closer.

Supper eaten, Daniel medicated they retired to bed. Jack nearly as tired as Daniel. The days and nights of worry having hit him hard. He lent his head back on headboard and closed his eyes, revelling in the feeling of having his soul mate back in his arms. Daniel had been so untouchable, almost 'china' like when he was so ill. He placed his hand on the dozing man's forehead again, an action that had been repeated so much in the past few weeks.

"Don't have a fever" Daniel batted the hand away.

"Just testing" Jack let it linger a little longer; shuddering at the thought of how close he had been to losing the most precious thing to him. Daniel turned and cupped Jack's cheek in one hand, smiled softly at him.

"It's okay Jack" he comforted. "It's all over. I'm fine."

Jack snorted.

"Yea, sure - yup - your fine! If you say so Doctor Jackson" he looked down at him with narrowed eyes.

"You are so - NOT fine," he scolded.

"No. Not totally" Daniel admitted. "But I am getting there" he smiled gently. Jack pulled him closer.

"I was so scared." He whispered.

"Me too" Daniel agreed, leaning back once more.

"But. We got through it. Not that I remember much."

"Yea - well being off your head in delirium would do that" Jack shivered again as the memory of watching helplessly for hours on end as Janet and her team struggled to bring Daniels temperature down as the desperately sick man was lost in awful nightmares.

"Hey? Hey! It's okay, I'm here - I didn't go anywhere" Daniel pulled Jacks arms tighter round his abdomen and snuggled in closer.

"Not for the want of trying Danny" Jack stated flatly.

"Yea. Well. Someone was looking out for me - again."

Jack nodded and silence fell between the two men. Each lost in thoughts of what could have happened. The consequences of Malaria and the resulting infections being so awful.

"Thank goodness for the Doc and her gang" Jack finally broke the silence.

"Yea" Daniel agreed, nodding slowly.

"Listen. When you're a bit stronger we should try and get away - somewhere, anywhere to help you convalesce. Think I could square it away."

"Umm, be nice" Daniel mumbled on the cusp of sleep. "Somewhere tropical..."

"For crying out loud!" 

Jacks exclamation was greeted with soft snoring.

"Will you ever learn Doctor Jackson?" Jack whispered to the now sleeping man. He drew the covers up over Daniels shoulders and relaxed. He ignored the lone tear that slowly trickled down his cheek; he would allow himself that show of emotion. He'd earnt it; no one would begrudge him it. He placed his hand over Daniels heart and let his breathing even out, the weight of worry lifted from his shoulders as they both breathed in sink, in perfect harmony. All was well now. He had Daniels 'six' once more and he was never going to let him out of his sights ever again.

THE END


End file.
